Delirium tremens
by Dancelune
Summary: 15e chapitre !!! ^____^
1. delirium tremens

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings, et un zeste d'Angel Sanctuary (si si, c'est possible)

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Delirium tremens 

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

Nous sommes cinq. Cinq représentants de la race humain. Pauvres loques ahuries face à une entité lumineuse qui vient de nous dire que le destin des hommes de la planète Terre est entre nos mains. _Putain ça fout pas les boules ça, tient !_

Qui sommes nous ? Ben nan, on est pas les G-boys, on est cinq bon vieux terriens issus des cinq continents. 

L'entité nous dit que nous allons être envoyé séparément dans des univers alternatifs, et que selon : primo, qu'on s'en sort vivant ou pas, deuxio, de la bravoure de nos actes, tertio, de nos choix, alors l'humanité sera jugée et laissée en paix ou anéantie.

Mais bien sûûûûûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous pond le Bon Dieu là ? Parce que à part le Très Haut en personne ou un de ses dignes représentants, je vois pas trop qui ça peut être, hein ?

Alors, ah ah ! Chose réconfortante dans la mesure du possible, la lumière nous dit que nous ne serons pas seul dans notre périple, nous serons accompagné d'un ange gardien de notre choix. En gros : c'est notre subconscient qui choisira notre ange gardien.

Ben ça promet.

L'entité lumineuse se tourne d'abord vers le digne et imposant représentant de l'Amérique (_et pourquoi c'est toujours eux à passer en premier, hein ?_). Alors ? Qu'est-ce que son subconscient à choisi comme ange gardien ? On entend une espèce d'incantation et pof ! Se matérialise aux pieds de l'américain… une pizza…

_La vaaaaaaache ! Hé mais je veux pas d'un truc aussi naze moua, pas question, je refuse tout net là !_

Le pauvre est tellement abasourdi qu'il en reste stoïque. Je me demande s'il respire encore… _Y'a pas, l'est mal barré le gars…_

C'est au tour de l'asiatique. Bla bla incantation tout ça… et hop ! Un katana tout feu tout flamme surgit dans ses mains. Pour peu qu'il soit magique… _Hééé, pas bête le gars ! Subconscient ? J'veux la baguette magique d'Harry Potter !   _

La russe… Fait froid chez eux… Me demande bien ce qu'elle va avoir… Pof ! _Oooooooh c'est trop chou ! Son chien… Elle adore son chien, elle le prend dans ses bras, elle le poupouille et tout… rôôôôôh, je craque, la larme à l'œil, c'est trop de bons sentiments…. Snif._

Ah ! C'est au tour de l'africain… _Alors ? Alors ? Il va avoir quoi lui ? … Une petite fiole !… Comme c'est étrange… Me demande bien ce qu'il y a dedans, tiens ! En tout cas, l'as l'aire sûr de lui le gazier… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Ah ! C'est mon tour… Heu… J'avoues… J'angoisse un peu là… Subconscient, mon petit subconscient, à quoi tu penses en ce moment hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Avoues…

Soudain, un bruit d'avion à l'atterrissage suivi d'un énorme BÔÔÔM  se produit derrière moi. Les quatre autres se retournent médusés, et moi je n'ose bouger. BABOUM. Deuxième atterrissage. _Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible ! Chuis pas obsédée à ce point là quand même ! _Troisième BOUM ! _Bah si, faut croire_… Quatrième et enfin cinquième atterrissage, plus en douceur cette fois-ci… Je n'ose toujours pas me retourner. _Putain les rencontrer en vrai mais c'est pas possiiiiiiiiible, je vais m'évanouire ! _

Bruit d'un sas de décompression qu'on ouvre, et ensuite…

Duo : « GWEEEEEEEEEENAEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Nan pitié, pas la crise cardiaque, pas tout de suite Seigneur, laissez moi encore quelques années, hein ? Quelques mois, quelques jours… Aller, quoi ! 

Je me retourne, aussi rouillée qu'une vieille armure qui aurait moisie pendant des siècles dans un vieux château.

Et là je le vois, la tresse au vent, les yeux brillants, tout de noir vêtu, descendant tel un félin de son gundam, et courant vers moi.

Duo : « Gwenaelle-chan ! Comment ça va mon pote ! » fit-il en ma tapant familièrement sur l'épaule.

Gwen : « Heu… » Bouche bée… « Hi ! » Petit cri hystérique qui vient de m'échapper. « … Gah… » C'est mon dernier mot.

Duo : « Ben alors ? T'es pas contente? Hey ! C'est nous tes anges gardiens ! C'est déliiiiiire tu trouves pas ? »

Gwen : « Heu… ouais, c'est super chouette… J'y crois paaaaaaaaas ! »

Duo : « Mais si mais si ! C'est bien nous ! Regardes ! »

Et hop ! Il me tripote les fesses ! _De quoiiiiiii ?_

Gwen : « Bas les pattes mouflet, t'es trop jeune pour moi. »

Duo : « Quoi ? Ben c'est plus agréable qu'un pincement, non ? Pis t'inquiètes pas, t'es pas si vieille, si ? »

Gwen : regard de la mort qui tue.

Duo : « Heu ça s'est réservé à Wufeï là, tu triches ! »

Gwen : « Je dois appeler un ange gardien, un mec sérieux qui pourra me protéger et tout, et je tombe sur QUI ? »

Duo : « Ben c'était nous où Kira, hein. »

Je manque de m'étrangler.

Gwen : « Ki… Ki… Ki…."

Duo : « Quoi kikiki ? L'autre mec là, Kira Sakuya… »

Gwen, limite évanouie : « J'aurais pu… avoir… Kira comme ange gardien… Raaah nan, c'est pas possible là, j'vais pleurer. »

Duo : « Bah ! Tu déconnes ou quoi ! On l'a battu au nombre. Y voulait venir, mais on lui a dit qu'on en avait marre des missions contre Oz et qu'on voulait s'amuser un peu… Et pis on lui a aussi rappelé son grand âge, ça l'a calmé aussi sec. »

Gros sourire de la part du natté.

Quatre : « Hmmmm hmmmm ! On est là aussi. »

Et à ce moment là je réalise qu'effectivement, quatre autres appollons m'entourent. 

Gwen : « Quat-chan ! » que je m'exclame. « Wufy » que je continue avec un grand sourire qui meurt presque instantanément sur mes lèvres.

Wufeï : « Onna » fait-il d'un air menaçant.

Gwen : « Hé hé… hmmm. »

Et là le choc : je suis soudain victime d'un vent glacial et froid. 

Gwen : « Hee… » Heu, je n'ose en prononcer plus. Il a vraiment un regard de tueur le Heero. 

Pis je me tourne vers le dernier, le compatriote, mon chouchou toute catégorie de la série. Et là gros blanc, je reste sans voix, perdue dans la contemplation de l'œil vert émeraude le plus étincelant que j'ai jamais vu. Je reste comme une bêtasse la bouche en cœur à gober des mouches, quand Quatre me sort de ma transe.

Quatre : « Hmmm ! Heu… Gwenaelle-chan… C'est Trowa… MON Trowa. » fit-il d'une voix de propriétaire.

Gwen : « Hmmm ? Hein… Oh ! Oh pardooooooon! Désolée. » Petit sourire crispé.

Puis soudain, je fais tilt ! Je me tourne vers les yeux améthystes de l'américain.

Gwen : « Mais alors ? »

Duo : « Nan. » Signe de tête négatif. « On est 100% hétéro, Hee-chan, Wufy et moi. »

Gwen : « Oooooh…. Ah bon ? T'es sûr? »

Duo : "Ouaip! Et d'ailleurs je me marre trop à lire vos fanfics yaoi ! »

Gwen : « …Gnééééééééé…. »

Duo : « MUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ben ouais qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on est pas au courant ? Hé ! Je te signales qu'on sort directement de là ! » fait-il en toquant sur ma caboche. « Tout ce que tu as lu ou écris, ben nous aussi on l'a lu ! » 

Il avait l'air ravi..

Gwen : « Même… même… même… mon lemon ? »

Duo : « Ouaiiiiiis ! On aime beaucoup les lemons, c'est trop fendart… Ben… Gwen… Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? »  

Quatre : « Je crois que ça fait trop pour elle. »

Wufeï : « Onna ! Elle tourne de l'œil en moins de deux. »

Trowa : « Wufeï, je te pris, c'est une compatriote, un peu de respect. »

Heero : « Faut la ranimer. »

Duo : « Naaaaaan Hee-chan ! Pas à grands coups de baffes ! »

Heero : « … »

Duo : « Regardes comment faut faire. »

Il met les deux mains sur mes épaules, et commence à me secouer gentiment.

Duo : « Gwenaelle-chan ? Gwen-chan ? Il faut te remettre de tes émotions… Gwen-chan… Bon alors tu te réveilles ? … Mais c'est qu'elle est lente… WOH ! GWEN-CHAAAAAN ! Alors? Tu te réveilles oui ou merde! … Pas de réponse… Elle me chauffe là… Gwen-chan, c'est le dernière avertissement… A la une… A la deux… Désolé ma puce. »

VLAM

Gwen : « OUAIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEE !!!! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est qui la brutasse qui vient de me frapper, que je lui décroche un mawashi dans sa sale gueule ! »

Heero : « Mes méthodes sont toujours efficaces. »

Duo : « Oooops ! J'avais oublié qu'elle faisait du karaté. »

Je me relève en peinant, et en massacrant Duo du regard.

Gwen : « Toi mon gars… »

Et soudain un énoooooorme… heu… mugissement ? … J'trouve pas d'autres mots… Vient nous trouer les oreilles, nous faire une coupe dans le vent, et nous filer une crise cardiaque. C'est l'entité lumineuse… Je l'avais complètement zappé celle-là.

Et d'un coup, la réalité devient flou. Je me tourne vers les G-boys, qui commencent à onduler eux aussi… 

Gwen : « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Duo : « Prête pour la grande aventure, Gwenaelle-chan ? » fait-il en souriant.

Gwen : « Quoi ? Que ? Noooooooooon. »

Et ensuite, le trou noir.

FIN

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 15 décembre 2002

Et je m'arrêterais là dans mon délire, vous pouvez m'en remercier ^____^

Si y'en a qui ont eu assez de courage pour lire ça, je leur tire mon chapeau.

Heu… dodo maintenant, je bosse demain. 


	2. delirium tremens chap 2

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings, et un zeste d'Angel Sanctuary (si si, c'est possible)

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : On m'a demandé une suiiiiiiiite !!! J'y crois pas !!! Mais c'est génial, enfin une personne qui a le même humour que moua (les mains croisées sur la poitrine, les yeux au ciel, larme à l'œil)… Merci Kaoro J

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**2e chapitre**

Je me réveille complètement à l'ouest. J'ai mal au crâne, au dos, à la nuque. J'ai froid, je pèle, je suis de super méchante humeur. Bref, ça va pas.

Gwen : « BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! » 

Duo : « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à râler ? »

Gwen : « Je râle pas ! Je m'exprime, nuance. »

Trowa : « Je savais pas que ta voix portait si loin. »

Gwen : « Personne n'aurait l'idée de m'aider à me relever par hasard ? »

Duo : « Non. »

Wufeï : « Non. »

Trowa : « Non non. »

Quatre : « Hm ? »

Heero se contente d'un regard hautain.

Gwen : « Bande de ploucs ! » que je fais en me relevant péniblement.

Duo : « Du calme, nous on doit s'occuper de nos gundam. »

Gwen : « Faites donc. »

_Mais c'est qu'ils le font !!!_ pensais-je complètement ébobie de les voir s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Gwen : « Hey les gars, vous êtes sensés me protéger, vous ne devez pas me laisser seule !!! »

Heero : « Elle a raison, notre mission passe avant tout. Wufeï tu restes avec elle. »

Wufeï : « Quoi ?!!! Pas question ! »

Gwen : « Je pourrais pas avoir Trowa plutôt ? »

Quatre : « Nan ! » fit-il en passant un bras de propriétaire autour de la taille de son français.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Duo : « Râââââh ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis le plus sympa de la bande moua ! » fit-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

Gwen : « Mon piti Duo. » fis-je avec un sourire enjôleur.

Duo : « C'est bizarre mais j'ai les poils qui s'hérissent !!! Et Heero je te confies DeathScythe, regarde bien qu'il ne soit pas endommagé !!»

Heero : « Hmmm. » fit-il avant de se diriger avec ses trois camarades vers leurs machines qui se trouvaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Duo : « Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Gwen : « Heu… On pourrait peut-être analyser notre environnement ? »

Duo : « Hmm ? C'est facile : désert à l'ouest, désert à l'est, désert au nord et désert au sud. »

Je lui tire la langue et je boude.

Duo : « Et le pire : pas une donzelle à la ronde ! »

Gwen : « Nan mais !!! WOH ! Je suis là moua!!! »

Duo : « Toi tu comptes pas. »

Gwen : « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Duo : « On doit te protéger, tu fais partie de notre mission. »

Gwen : « Super. »

Duo : « Et pis t'es vieille ! Tu l'as dis toi-même ! »

Gwen : « Crétin !!! »

Duo : « Non, je suis juste plus intelligent que toi. »

Gwen : « Abruti ! »

Duo : « T'aurais pas d'autres arguments, des fois ? »

Gwen : « … … - réflexion intense - … … Imbécile ! »

Duo : « Félicitations, ça c'est un sacré argument. »

Gwen : « … … … » limite larmes aux yeux.

Duo : « Rôôôh mais nan faut pas bouder comme ça, c'était pour rire, pour déconner quoi… »

Mine de chien battu.

Duo : « Rooooooh ! Aller viens là. » fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me consolant.

Je jubile intérieurement.

Duo : « Ben, tu pleures pas ? »

Gwen : « Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » mode voix larmoyante.

Duo : « Hmmm ? », suspicieux.

Puis soudain, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché, je lui ai pincé le téton à travers sa chemise.

Duo : « Gweeeeeeeennnnnnn !!! » fit-il en se reculant, offusqué.

Je me marre comme une folle.

Gwen : « J'ai réussiiiiiieeeeeuuuuhhhh !!! »

Duo me regarde ébahi.

Duo : « Petite perverse ! J'y crois pas !!! »

Gwen : « Gniéééé hé hé hé. » Sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Duo : « T'es pire que moi ! J'en reviens pas. »

Gwen : « Si, c'est possible. » que je fais en lui tirant la langue, super fière de moi. « Bon… Entre nous… Heero… » que je fais en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes « Il te plaît, hein ? Avoues. Je répèterai pas, promis… »

Duo : « Nan, c'est un mec ! »

Gwen : « Et alors ? »

Duo : « J'aime les filles. »

Gwen : « Effectivement, c'est un problème. »

Duo : « Mais je vois pas où est le problème !!! »

Gwen : « Mais toi et Heero… Vous êtes notre couple fétiche, à nous, la grande famille des fanficeuses !!! Faut absolument que tu sois avec le Soldat Parfait, sinon je vais me faire trucider en rentrant, si je leur apprend que tu es hétéro !!!! »

Duo : « Mais je rêve !!! Je fais ce que je veux quand même !!! C'est ma vie, JE décide de qui je fréquente, et J'AI décidé de sortir avec des filles parce que J'AIME les filles !!! Non de non ! »

Gwen : « Alors là je suis déçue. »

Duo : « Dis donc, tu viens pas de me peloter juste à l'instant ? »

Gwen : « Heu… » Sifflote en regardant en l'air.

Duo : « Ca veut bien dire que je te fais de l'effet, non ? »

Gwen : « Nan nan, pas du tout, je tripote tous les mecs que je croise… »

Duo : « Mais bien sûr ! »

Gwen : « Bon, on est où là ? Un univers alternatif qu'ils ont dit… »

(Gwen où l'art de changer de conversation).  

Duo ne répondant pas, je me tourne dans la direction vers laquelle il regarde. Une tâche noire vient d'apparaître à l'horizon. J'ai le souffle court et les battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent. J'attrape le bras de Duo.

Gwen : « Mon Shinigami préféré… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Duo : « Je sais pas… Aller hop, on va aux gundams. »

Gwen : « Oki. »

Nous voilà parti à courir jusqu'aux 5 gundams. Inutile de dire que Duo me devance largement, et que j'arrive en soufflant comme une baleine, limite asthmatique.

Duo : « Comment ils sont ? »

Wufeï : « En parfait état de marche ! »

Heero : « Parfait. Ce qui arrive du nord ne m'inspire pas confiance, donc on ferait mieux de se mettre aux commandes de nos machines respectives. »

Duo : « C'est parti. Gwen tu… »

Gwen : « Monte avec Trowa ! »

Quatre : « Pas question ! »

Gwen : « Je vais pas te le voler Quat-chan !!! »

Quatre : « Mon empathie ne me dit pas la même chose. »

Gwen : « Je veux monter avec Trowa. Jeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveux ! »

Wufeï : « Quelle gamine !! »

Je me tourne vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Gwen : « Je veux monter avec Wufeï. Jeveuxjeveuxjeveuxjeveux ! »

Wufeï : « Rooh la plaie !!! »

Heero : « Tu monteras avec Quatre. »

Gwen et Quatre : « QUÔAAAAAAAA ????? »

Heero : « C'est ainsi. Aller hop ! C'est parti. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

On reste comme deux ronds de flan avec Quatre, planté au milieu du désert, la bouche ouverte.

Duo : « Bon vous vous magnez le train !!! On est déjà tous à bord sauf vous !!! »

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, et Quatre est rouge pivoine tellement il est en colère.

Quatre : « T'as pas intérêt à me gêner dans mes manœuvres ou … »

Gwen : « Mon Quat-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Gros sourire de ma part, pas très bien accueilli à ma grande déception…

Quatre : « Bon… Allons-y ! » soupira-t-il.

FIN.

(ou à suivre ??? O__o)

Gwenaelle D., 18 février 2003  


	3. delirium tremens chap 3

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings, et un zeste d'Angel Sanctuary (si si, c'est possible)

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : Hiiiiiiiiiii, j'ai eu trois reviews pour le chapitre 2, j'y crois pas !!! Alleluia !!! Miciiiiiiiii J

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**3e chapitre**

Quatre : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

_Ouh là, il doit être super énervé pour commencer à être vulgaire comme ça._

Gwen : « Ben je m'assois sur tes genoux ! »

Quatre : « Dans le cockpit ? Et je fais comment pour piloter moi ? »

Gwen : « Mais y'a pas la place pour que je reste debout, regarde ! »

Je referme le sas, et là je me retrouve aplati sur notre petit Quat-chan qui manque de s'étouffer 1) d'offuscation et 2) parce que je l'étouffe vraiment avec mes cheveux dans sa bouche.

Gwen : « Alors, tu vois ! »

Je me contorsionne un peu.

Gwen : « Waouh ! Il est géant ce tableau de bord ! Et ces quatres écrans pour voir nos quatres appolons… »

Quatre : « Gwen tu ne peux pas rester sur mes genoux ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir piloter comme ça ! »

Gwen : « D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris, ne t'énerve pas… On fait comment alors ? »

Quatre : « Ben on va inverser les positions, je vais m'asseoir sur tes genoux. »

Gwen : « Quoi ? Mais t'es pas… »

Soudain, des pensées perverses me traversent l'esprit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher une mine réjouie qui inquiète notre petit blondinet.

Quatre : « Gwen-chan ? » fait-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Gwen : « Vouiiiiii mon petit Quat-chan ? » que je fais avec une voix sucrée. 

Quatre : « Tu vas pas en profiter pour… »

Gwen : « Noooooooooon ! Peuah ! Penses-tu! Je sais me tenir ! Et pis je veux pas me mettre en mauvais terme avec Trowa-mamour, donc : pas touche ! Promis juré ! »

Quatre : « Merci ! » 

Il paraît super soulagé.

A ce moment là, les quatre écrans s'allumèrent quasi en même temps. Si j'avais regardé, j'aurais pu voir quatre tronches complètement ébahies. Malheureusement, j'étais en train de changer de place avec Quatre, et nos compères ont eu droit à une vision en gros plan de mes fesses, de mon coude gauche, de mon cuir chevelu, et à une bordée de jurons incendiant ma pauvre souplesse (aaaaaah ils sont loins les cours de danse de mon enfance !).

Duo : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? »

Trowa : « Gwen ?… Gwen ?… »

Le pilote d'Heavy Arms paraît soucieux, se demandant ce que je fais subir à son chéri.

Quatre : « Mais passe ta jambe par-dessus enfin !!! »

Gwen : « Mais j'essaye !!! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !!! Mais si tu poussais ton bras et que tu baissais la tête aussi, ça m'aiderait !!! »

Quatre : « Mais… Mais passe enfin ! »

Et là il me met une énorme main aux fesses et me pousse en avant. Mon nez s'écrase contre la paroi arrière du cockpit.

Gwen : « Aîîîîîîîîîîîeeeeeuuuuuhhhhh ».

Je mets mes mains sur mon nez qui m'élance comme c'est pas permis.

Gwen : « Quâââââtreeeeuuuhhhh ! Mé bourguoi du es si béchant avek boua ??? »

Quatre : « Désolé. »

Duo : « Ca y est ? Vous êtes bien installé ? C'est confortable ? »

Quatre : « Râââââh ! »

Gwen : « Grrrrrr ! »

Finalement, nous réussimes Quatre et moi à nous installer dans le cockpit.

Wufeï : « Vous savez bien sûr qu'il vous suffisait de rouvrir la porte du cockpit pour ne pas avoir à vous cogner ni à vous contorsionner dans tous les sens pour vous installer comme il faut ? »

Deux mines abruties puis en colère lui répondirent. 

Wufeï : « Je m'en doutais ! » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heero : « L'ennemi approche. »

Gwen : « Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir !!! »

Heero : « Mettez-vous en position de combat au cas où. »

Duo : « Bien chef ! »

Heero : « Quatre ? Tu restes au milieu de nous tous. »

Quatre : « Ok. »

Les cinq gundams se tournèrent vers le nord, par où arrivait une tâche noir qui s'annonçait énorme.

On attendait patiemment que la menace se précise. J'avais Quatre sur les genoux, l'entourant de mes bras au niveau de la taille (ben vi, fallait bien que je les mette quelque part, mes bras !). Tous les moniteurs étaient allumés. C'était dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lui demander quelque chose.

Gwen : « Quatre ? » que je murmure à son oreille.

Quatre : « Quoi ? »

Trowa : « Hein ? »

Gwen : « Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Quatre : « Non rien, j'ai cru que l'un de vous parlait. »

Regards condescendants de la part de ses camarades, et suspicieux de la part de Trowa. Trente secondes plus tard :

Quatre : « Quoi ? » redemanda-t-il en murmurant cette fois-ci.

Gwen : « Tu sors bien avec Trowa. »

Quatre : « Oui. »

Gwen : « Alors pourquoi Duo et Heero ne sortent pas ensemble eux aussi ? »

Quatre : « Quelle question ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? »

Gwen : « Mais… Duo… Il est homo, nan ? »

Quatre : « Je crois pas non. »

Gwen : « Bi ? »

Quatre : « Non plus. »

Gwen : « T'es sûr ? »

Quatre : « Vu le nombre de nanas qu'il se tape dès qu'on est plus en mission, je peux t'assurer que Duo est hétéro. »

Gros soupire de ma part. 

Gwen : « Mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis sûre que si Heero s'intéressait à lui, il changerait de bord. »

Quatre : « Heero s'est déjà déclaré. »

Gwen : « QUOAAAAAAA !!!! » que j'hurle dans la cabine.

Sur les écrans on peut voir les quatre autres pilotes sursauter, et Quat-chan se frotter l'oreille droite.

Gwen : « Faites pas gaffe, hi hi hi… hmmm. »

Regards suspicieux de toute part, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer mon interrogatoire.

Gwen : « Heero a déclaré sa flamme et Duo lui a dit non ???!!! »

Trowa : « Gwen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mordiller l'oreille de mon Quat-chan !!! »

Gwen : « Que… Même pas vrai, d'abord !!! Dis-lui Quatre ! »

Quatre : « C'est bon Trowa, je l'aurais tué si elle avait osé faire ça. »

Trowa : « Hmmmm. » fait-il avec un regard mauvais à mon égard.

_Glup !_

Je restais silencieuse. _Duo_… J'y croyais pas… _Duo… Hétéro… Mais c'est un cauchemar !!! Et Heero qui s'est déclaré et il le repousse !!!… Pas possible… C'est l'inverse d'habitude !!! Aurions-nous mal interprêté certains faits et gestes ? C'est pas possible… Il faut qu'ils soient ensemble !!!_ _Et puis, quand je suis arrivée, Duo m'a dit qu'avec Wufeï ET Heero ils étaient hétéros… Hmmm, c'est pas clair cette histoire_…   

Et soudain, l'illumination se fit dans mon esprit. Je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle, afin de mettre Duo dans les bras de Heero ! Je souriais intérieurement. Quatre se retourna pour voir ma tête. Il avait dû sentir que ma détresse avait fait place à de l'optimisme et de l'espoir. Je lui souriait grandement.

Heero : « Il sera bientôt sur nous, tenez-vous prêt ! »

Duo, Trowa, Quatre,Wufeï et Gwen, en choeur : « On est prêt ! »

J'eu droit à quelques regards de pitié, et à un « Onna ! » de la part du dragon chinois.

Gwen : « Hé hé… Hmmm. »

_Il va peut-être y avoir de la baston, autant que je reste tranquille un moment. Après tout, je suis jeune, en bonne santé, j'ai la vie devant moi, j'ai pas du tout envie de mourir !_

La masse noire s'approchait, et elle était vraiment imposante.

Gwen : « Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un gros vaisseau. » 

Duo : « Hmmm… Il va passer juste au dessus de nous. Impossible de savoir s'il va nous attaquer ou pas. »

Heero : « Tenez-vous prêt à riposter au cas où. »

Chacun sorti son arme, prêt à s'en servir. Lorsque l'immense construction passa au dessus de nos têtes, elle éclipsa totalement le soleil, nous plongeant dans une semi-pénombre. Cela faisait un bruit infernal et un vent du tonnerre de dieu.

Gwen : « Par Toutatis j'ai l'impression que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête. »

Duo : « C'est qui Touta-truc ? »

Wufeï : « Le ciel peu pas tomber, abrutie d'onna. »

Gwen : « Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ce truc qui nous tombe dessus Quatre ? »

Trowa : « Poussez-vooooooooooooooooous !!! » hurla-t-il.

Quatre réagit au quart de tour et nous fit faire un énorme bond sur le côté, juste à temps. Un énorme morceau de tôle venait de s'abattre pile à l'endroit où nous étions.

Gwen : « Joli pas de deux, Quat-chan. » que je fais en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Duo : « Leur carcasse tombe en ruine on dirait. »

Trowa : « Ouais, tu n'as rien Quatre ? »

Quatre : « Ca va, on s'est juste cogné la tête avec Gwen. »

Gwen : « Merci de t'en faire pour moi, Trowa, snif. »

(Je suis super vexée en fait, mais j'essaye de pas le montrer.)

Wufeï : « C'est quoi cette nuée de petits vaisseaux qui le suivent ? »

A ce moment là, un cri strident transperce l'air, suivi de plusieurs autres. Ces cris ressemble à des cris d'agonie, de colère, de peur, de peine… Et soudain, nous voyons une aile dépasser de l'un des vaisseaux, avant qu'elle ne re-rentre brutalement.

Les petits vaisseaux passent, continuant leur route comme s'ils ne nous avez pas vu.

Duo : « Qu'est-ce que c'était d'après vous ? »

Gwen : « Des dragons prisonniers. »

Wufeï : « Pardon ? »

Gwen : « Oui, dans les petits vaisseaux, je suis sûre que leur cargaison était des dragons prisonniers. » 

Duo : « On nous avait prévenu que tu avais une imagination débordante. »

Gwen : « Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif je te rappelles !!! »

Duo : « Essaie pas de jouer les filles intelligentes ! »

Gwen : « Méchant ! »

Heero : « Ils vont vers le Sud, ça sera notre route désormais. »

Duo : « On met le turbo les gars ! »

Sur ce, les 5 gundams se mirent en mouvement.

FIN.

(ou à suivre… ???) O__o.

Gwenaelle D., 20 février 2003


	4. delirium tremens chap 4

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : Hiiiiiiiiiii, j'ai eu trois reviews pour le chapitre 3, troooooop cooooool !!! Miciiiiiiiii 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**4e chapitre**

C'était le silence dans le cockpit. On marchait depuis des heures maintenant… Quand soudain, Quatre se mit de profile pour pouvoir me voir du coin de l'œil.

Quatre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Gwen : « Quoi ? »

Quatre : « T'es stressée. C'est quoi le problème. »

Je fais la moue au lieu de répondre.

Quatre : « Alors ? »

Gwen : « C'est chiant. »

Quatre : « Pardon ? »

Gwen : « C'est super chiant !!! Ca fait des heures qu'on marche !!! »

Quatre : « Ben on doit bien avancer tant qu'on arrive pas à une ville. »

Gwen : « Je sais … Mais c'est chiant quand même… »

Puis, je fais tilt.

Gwen : « Mais dis donc ! »

Quatre : « Quoi ? »

Gwen : « Le gundam wing… il vole. »

Les yeux de Quatre se rétrécissent.

Quatre : « Tu veux vraiment ? »

Gwen : « Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » que je fais en appuyant sur un bouton du tableau de bord supposé ouvrir le canal du son.

Soudain la machine se penche en avant, se met sur les genoux, abaisse le haut de son corps en s'appuyant sur un bras, et ouvre le sas du cockpit en grand.

Quatre : « Mauvais bouton. »

Gwen : « Pardon. »

Les 4 autres gundams s'arrêtent, et Heero ouvre le cockpit de Wing pour nous parler de vive voix.

Heero : « Y'a un problème ? »

Gwen : « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux monter avec toi dans Wing ! »

Heero : « Pourquoi ? »

Gwen : « Parce que je me f… Parce qu'il peut voler et que j'aimerai vraiment connaître cette sensation, Hee-chan. »

Heero : « C'est Heero. »

Gwen qui répète religieusement : « Heero. »

Quatre : « Et ça me ferait des vacances. »

Je me retient de lui mettre un mae-geri dans sa jolie tête blonde.

Heero réfléchit un moment aux conséquences de ses actes, puis fait un signe de la main. C'est bon, je peux y aller.

Et alors là, d'un coup, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Autant comme avec Quatre je prenais ça comme jeu, autant comme avec Heero… D'accord j'aimerais bien qu'il se case avec Duo, mais il est célibataire pour l'instant, et il a des super yeux bleu cobalt, une coupe de cheveux en bataille, des petites fesses musclées, une peau douce, un visage très beau… _Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais me coller à Hee-chan ! Je vais me coller à Hee-chan ! Yoooooooooooo ! Trop belle la vie !!!_

Je me dépêche de sortir du Sandrock, manque de pot, comme toujours lorsque je suis excitée, mon pied droit se prend dans un rebord (quelle idée d'avoir des rebords aussi), et c'est dans un tonitruant « AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » que je me rétame la gueule dans le sable. Je fais un plat de chez plat qui me coupe la respiration, m'écrase la poitrine et les poumons, m'enterre la tête sous le sable, n'épargnant pas mes doigts de pied qui se retrouvèrent en éventail forcé.

Duo : « Oooouuuucccchhhh ! »

Je ne bouge pas. Je suis complétement sonnée, étalée sur le ventre les bras en croix, entourée des cinq gundams et de leurs pilotes respectifs qui se demandent si je suis  pas morte.

Heero et Quatre sautent à terre et se dirigent vers moi. Le cockpit du Death Scythe s'ouvre, ainsi que celui du Shenlong et du Heavy Arms.   

Pendant que Duo, Trowa et Wufeï arrivent, Heero m'a retourné sur le dos, pour éviter que je ne meurs étouffée. Ben vi, la chute m'a coupé la respiration, et c'est bien 20 secondes plus tard que mon cœur reprend ses battements et que j'inspire une énorme goulée d'air, suivie d'une autre, et d'une autre… Sauf que j'ai la tête dans le sable et que j'avale du sable par la bouche et les narines, que ça fait vachement mal, et que je me mets à hurler comme une cinglée.

Heero, concerné : « Ca va ? »

Le temps que les milliers d'étoiles que je vois disparaissent, et j'entrevois cinq têtes penchées sur moi, de l'inquiètude (vi vi, je raconte pas de conneries, de l'inquiètude) se lisant sur leur petits minois.

Quatre : « Elle a pas l'air bien. »

Wufeï : « Etre assez stupide pour courir sur une machine aussi, elle l'a cherché. »

Trowa : « C'est une française, elle va se remettre. »

Duo : « Je ne te savais pas aussi chauvin. »

Trowa : « C'est une compatriote, je compatis. »

Duo : « Qui a essayé de te piquer ton mec. »

Quatre : « Pas du tout, c'est de Trowa qu'elle raffole… Enfin je crois. »

Duo : « Comment ça tu crois ? »

Quatre : « Je sais pas… »

Et soudain, je me mets d'un coup sur mon séant, et je commence à tousser comme une folle, et à cracher (pas féminin pour un sou), afin d'éjecter le plus de grains de sable possible. Quatre part en courant, et au bout de quelques minutes il revient avec une gourde.

Quatre : « Bois, ça va t'aider à nettoyer. »

Je prends la gourde avec gratitude, bois quelques grandes gorgées, avant de faire la grimace.

Gwen : « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Quatre : « Du thé vert. »

Gwen : « Il est froid. »

Wufeï : « Et elle se plaint en plus. »

Gwen : « Parfaitement ! Kof kof kof… Kof kof kof… REEEEEUUUUUUH KOF KOF KOF KOF KOF!!! »

Duo : « Elle s'étouffe là! »   

Soudain, je m'arrête net, le regard dans le vague… Le thé a un effet bizarre sur moi.

Quatre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fait-il inquiet.

Je relève la tête vers eux et je les regarde, rouge de confusion.

Gwen : « J'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Je murmure à peine cette phrase, puis je me mords les lèvres. Avouer aux G-boys que j'ai envie de faire pipi. J'aurais jamais cru leur dire ça un jour. J'en reviens pas moi-même. 

Ils restent stoïques, la bouche ouverte à gober des mouches. Puis Duo décide d'être mon sauveur.

Duo : « Heu… J'ai envie aussi en fait… Une grosse envie même. »

Trowa : « C'est pas faux. »

Heero : « Vu qu'on est à terre… »

Wufeï : « Bon ! Chacun derrière son gundam ! »

Gwen : « Heyyyyyyyy ! Et moi je vais où ? »

Duo : « Heu… Derrière la dune ? »

Gwen : « Heu… C'est pas dangereux ? On ne sait pas où on est, hein… Quand même… Non ?… Bon j'y vais. »

Duo m'aide à me relever, et s'est en courant que je vais derrière la dune pour me soulager enfin.

Heero : « Tu cris si ça va pas ! »

Gwen : « Okay !!! »

Raaaah la la ! Ben ça fait du bien vous pouvez pas savoir !!! Je remonte vite fait mon pantalon et je retourne en trottinant vers mes G-boys. J'ai une minute d'angoisse, mais non, ils sont bien là. On sait jamais hein, ils auraient pu disparaître. Mes yeux sont attirés par une petite tâche bleue sur le sable crème du désert. Je m'arrête et je vais voir de plus près.

Gwen : « Oh ! Un champignon bleu ! »

Duo : « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Gwen-chan ? On a pas bien entendu. »

Je me relève et je crie un peu plus fort.

Gwen : « J'ai dis : OH ! UN CHAMPIGNON BLEU ! »

Heero : « N'Y TOUCHE PAS ! »

Et sur ce, je le vois galoper jusqu'à moi, suivi par Duo. _Décidément ils sont indécollables ces deux là… Hi hi hi ! __Duo Duo Duo ! __Petit gamin va! Hé hé_…

Et là, Heero pointe son flingue sur le champignon.

Gwen : « Heu… Tu sais… Il va pas te sauter dessus. »

Mauvaise réponse. Tout d'un coup, une énorme masse bleue saute sur Duo.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 février 2003  


	5. delirium tremens chap 5

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^ (Lilo et  Stitch sont pô à moi non plus).

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : Hiiiiiiiiiii, 3 reviews pour le chapitre 4 ^_______^ Merci beaucoup. 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**5e chapitre**

Gwen : « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » cri d'hystérique.

Duo : « HYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

Heero : « Arrêtes de bouger, je peux pas viser. »

La créature : « Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch ! »

Gwen, qui fait tilt : « Stitch ? »

La bestiole tourne la tête : « Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiisssssss ! »

Duo : « Je me fous de qui c'est mais s'il lâche pas ma jambe dans la seconde… »

Heero : « Tu arrêtes de bouger j'ai dis. »

Gwen : « Stitch ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Stitch : « Hééééééééééééé » plus gros sourire.

Heero : « Duo bordel t'arrêtes de gesticuler! J'arrive pas à viser. »

Gwen : « Bé. Tu vas pas buter mon copain Stitch quand même ! »

Duo : « Il est en train de me faire un garrot  ton copain Stitch ! TU LUI DIS DE LACHER MA CUISSE TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

Gwen : « Elvis Presley. »

Stitch : « Huh ? »

Gwen : « Love me tender, love me true, that I…"

Et hop! Stitch qui lâche enfin la pauvre jambe de notre Shinigami qui est rouge pétard, et qui nous sort une guitare d'on ne sait où.

_Putain heureusement que j'ai maté mes disney religieusement._

Gwen : « Heyyyy ! Sympa la guitare ! » que je fais en me mettant à frapper en rythme dans mes mains pendant que Stitch entâme une biguine.

Duo nous regarde bouche bée. Heero nous regarde comme s'il allait nous tuer, et là je réalise qu'il a un flingue dans la main.

Gwen : « Heero mon chéri, abaisse ce jouet s'il te plait, hein ? Tu seras chou, merci. »

Et là, je lui colle une bise sur la joue. Il est tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Duo réagit pas non plus mais après coup je vois ses yeux se réduire à une fente et devenir suspicieux. J'étais sûr que ça marcherai mon plan sauvetage-du-couple-Heero-Duo.      

Et sur ce, je m'aperçois que les trois autres sont arrivés.

Quatre : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Trowa : « C'est quoi ça ? »

Wufeï : « Ca a trois paires de bras. »

Duo : « Oui et c'est bleu aussi et ça a des putains de griffes et c'est une sale bête, rââââââh. »

Gwen : « Les amis, je vous présente Stitch ! »

Stitch : « 'alut ! »

Les cinq g-boys restèrent réservés, seul Quatre répondit au salut, car il est trop poli pour s'en empêcher.

Gwen : « C'est un extra-terrestre. »

Wufeï, ironique : « Sans blagues. »

Duo : « Et on peut savoir d'où tu le connais ? »

Gwen : « Walt Disney Classics ! »

Wufeï : « Mais encore? »

Gwen : « C'est un perso de dessin animé. »

Regards intéressés mais sans aucune lueure de compréhension de la part de nos cinq appolons.

Gwen : « J'vous expliquerai plus tard. Bon ! Stitchounet, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Stitch : « Attends Lilo. »

Gwen : « Elle est là aussi? »

Stitch : « Ouuuuuaaaaaaiiiiiiissssss. »

Duo : « Alors primo : je me fous de cet extra-terrestre, deuxio : je me fous de cette Lili, et tertio : j'ai la dalle alors j'aimerai bien qu'on se dépêche d'arriver en ville, s'il vous plaît ! »

Quatre : « Calme-toi Duo, on y va. »

Gwen, boudeuse : « T'es franchement pas joueur. » 

Voyant que les cinq g-boys formaient une coalition, je me résolu à laisser Stitch et à repartir avec nos bishonens.

Gwen : « Mais je monte avec Heero ! Je veux voler dans Wings. » que je fais les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Heero soupira et retourna vers son gundam. Je pris sa réponse pour un oui, et le suivi toute guillerette. Les quatre autres nous suivirent, Trowa et Quatre un peu plus en retrait, en profitant pour se bécoter en douce. Duo faisait la gueule (incroyable mais vrai), et Wufeï subissait la mission. Puis soudain, j'eu l'idée de génie ! Je sors mon appareil photo jetable, je me retourne d'un bond et je fais :

Gwen : « Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! » 

Et pof ! Gros flash blanc qui laisse des rectangles bleus imprimés sur la rétines des yeux. _Yaaaaaaaaattaaaaaaaa ! J'ai mes g-boys en photo ! J'ai mes g-boys en photo !!! … Minute ! Il en manque un._ Je me retourne prête à mitrailler Heero, mais en fait le canon de son flingue se trouve juste à quelques millimètres de mon gros nez. Je stoppe net, et je lui fais un petit sourire crispé.

Gwen : « Bon d'accord je te photographie pas. »

Il reste en joug. Je soupire.

Gwen : « Je te dis que je te photographierai pas ! Du moins pas aujourd'hui… Promis ! »

Il rengaine son arme, et retourne à son gundam. Les quatre autres nous on rattrapé. Trowa et Quatre sont rouge pivoine. Je me demande pourquoi un instant, puis je me mets à rire bêtement. Je les ai pris en photo en flagrant déli de séance vient-là-que-j'te-kiss. Sont tout gênés. Wufeï me regarde comme si j'étais une abrutie (ce qui est pas loin de la vérité), et Duo…. Ben il hésite à faire la gueule en louchant sur mon appareil photo.

Gwen : « Duo-channnn ! Une ch'tite photo souvenir » que je lui fais en souriant. 

Je m'approche de lui, je lui passe un bras autour du cou, et je tends le bras tenant l'appareil photo devant nous.

Gwen : « Prêt ? »

Duo, souriant : « Ouaip ! »

Gwen : « A la trois ! Un… Deux… »

Gwen et Duo : « Cheeeeeeeeeeeeese ! Ah ah ah ah ah! »

Gwen : « Mici mon piti Duo. »

Duo : « De rien, j'aime bien les photos. »

Gwen, avec un grand sourire denté : « Copain ! »

Duo répond avec le même sourire.

Une voix au loin : « Bon ! On vous attends là ! Grouillez-vous un peu ! »

Gwen et Duo : « Oooops ! »

Duo repart vers son Death Scythe, et moi je cours vers le Wing, toute heureuse. Comble de l'épanouissement, Heero à positionné son gundam avec une main à terre, pour que je monte dedans et qu'il m'amène jusqu'au cockpit.

Gwen : « Merci Hee-chan, t'es trop gentil. »

Il ne dit rien, et me laisse m'installer sur le siège du pilote. Puis il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de bonheur auquel je m'attendais. Cet idiot a les fesses pointues et pèse plus lourd que Quatre. Il a un dos plus large, ce qui fait que je vois moins bien les écrans. Groooooooosse déception.

Bon, je peux quand même passer mes petits bras autour de sa taille, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Je n'ose pas encore poser ma tête sur son épaule. Ca serait abuser, vous croyez ? Je sais pas… C'est tentant quand même. 

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, que j'entends un gros bruit de réacteur, et que je sens le gundam quitter le sol.

Gwen : « Wouah ! »

Heero : « Ca va ? »

Gwen : « Oui oui, pas de problèmes, j'adore les manèges, je devrais pas vomir. »

Heero : « Si tu vomis dans mon gundam… »

Gwen : « Non non, c'est bon, j'ai le cœur bien accroché. »

Heero : « Ok. »

Et hop ! C'était parti. 

Bon, honnêtement, vrai de vrai, j'ai le cœur bien accroché… Normalement… Mais là, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprés d'enchainer les figures, les piquets, les vrilles, les tonneaux… Il m'a tout fait ! Le grand huit du parc Astérix me fait rien, mais là j'ai senti mon cœur dépasser mon cerveau, puis retomber plus bas que mes talons. J'ai tenu cinq bonnes minutes, après j'ai pété les tympans de Heero avec un cri de la mort qui tue ! Je savais pas que je pouvais aller si haut dans les aigus ! Ca l'a arrêté net d'un coup. On s'est stabilisé en vol, puis il s'est tourné vers moi, se demandant 1) si j'allais vomir 2) si j'allais bien (quand même) 3) s'il n'en avait pas fait un peu trop.

Gwen : « Tout baigne. » … _pour peu que j'ai plus à ouvrir la bouche d'ici cinq minutes, le temps que ça se tasse dans mon estomac_…

Trowa : « Dis Heero, tu pourrais profiter de Wing pour aller faire de la reconnaissance ? » 

Duo : « Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, comme ça tu pourras nous donner une estimation de la distance de la  prochaine ville et du temps qu'on va mettre pour y arriver. »

Quatre : « Mais tu ne pars pas plus d'une heure, okay ? »

Heero : « Ok. »

Wufeï : « Mais laisse Gwen avec nous. Ca peut être dangereux. »

Heero : « Hmm. »

_Wufeïïïï ! Wuffy-chan qui s'inquiète pour moi ! C'est trop bôôôôô ! Wuffyyyyyyyy !_

Duo : « Alors tu te la coltine, Wuffy ? »

Wufeï : « C'est WUFEÏ !!!! Heu… J'ai jamais dis ça. »

Gwen : « Wuffy-chan tu me brises le cœur là. »

Wufeï : « C'est WUFEÏ ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que le répète ? »

Gwen : « Ouhla ! »

Duo : « Un certain nombres de fois. »

Gwen : « Je dirais même beaucoup de fois. »

Duo : « C'est que je suis dur d'oreilles, tu vois. »

Gwen : « Je suis lente à réagir alors… »

Duo : « Les habitudes sont dures à perdre. »

Gwen : « Et pis j'aime bien voir notre petit dragon s'énerver. »

Duo : « C'est vrai qu'il est beau quand il est en… »

Wufeï : « LA FEEEEEEEEEEERME ! »

Gwen, d'une petite voix : « Bon ben je vais peut-être aller avec Trowa alors. »

Quatre ne dit rien mais je perçus nettement des ondes négatives venir mitrailler mon piti cerveau.

Duo : « Gwen, ça sert à rien de t'accrocher, il est déjà pris Trowa. »

Gwen : « Je sais je sais… Bon ben mon petit Duo je sens que je vais atterir sous tes fesses ! »

Duo : « Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, parmi cette bande d'asociables… »

Quatre : « DUO ! »

Duo : « Bon, d'accord, parmi cette bandes d'asociables ET de jaloux… »

Wufeï : « Irrécupérable… »

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 25 février 2003  


	6. delirium tremens chap 6

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. Vanyel et Yfandes sont pas à moi non plus… VANYEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL !!!! Je t'aiiiiiiimeeeuuuuuhhhh !!! Pas de pot, il est gay lui aussi (c'est dans le bouquin, j'invente rien). 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque  6 : Y'a plein de cross-over, alors que c'était pas mon intention.

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**6e chapitre**

Gwen : « Mon piti Duo je te retrouve » que je fais avec un grand sourire.

Duo, s'installant confortablement sur mes genoux : « Voui. »

Gwen : « Tu sais que tu es mon préféré après mon Trowa d'amour ? »

Duo : « Ah bon ? Pas possiiiible ! »

Gwen : « Siiiii ! Je te juuuure ! »

Duo : « J'y crois paaaaas! »

Gwen : « Mais si c'est vraiiiiii !!! »

Duo : « Et pourquoiiiiii ? »

Gwen : « Heuuu… » - cherche, cherche -.

Duo : « Ben alors ? »

Gwen : « Heu, je pense c'est à cause de ta bonne humeur, tes yeux améthyste, ta natte, ton beau p'tit cul et… » 

Duo : « Hé hé hé. »

Quatre, par interphone : « Ah bon ? Alors comme ça t'as fait un classement ? »

Gwen : « Bah non. Je vous aime tous, mais depuis que je suis là c'est Duo et Trowa qui ont été les plus sympas avec moi… Et Heero. »

Wufeï : « Tu serais pas si bête aussi. »

Gwen : « Tiens tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Wufeï me déteste, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!! »

Wufeï qui murmure dans sa barbe : « Stupide onna ! »

Gwen : « J'ai entendu Wuffy ! »

Wufeï : « C'EST WUFEI !!!! »

Gwen, se frottant les oreilles : « Aïe. »

Trowa : « Bon, on se remet en route. »

Gwen : « Haï !! »

Wufeï lève les yeux au ciel, Quatre pareil, et Duo… ben pareil en fait. 

Gwen : « Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer ? »

Duo : « Ah si si si, tout à fait. »

Gwen : « Bon. »

Et sur ce, les quatre gundams se remettent en marche, au pas de courses.

Une demi-heure après on court toujours, et chose bizarre, je pensais pas qu'un gundam en train de faire son jogging donnait aussi mal aux fesses. Du coup, ben je grommelle dans ma barbe.

Duo : « Quoi ? »

Gwen : « C'est super inconfortable. »

Duo : « C'est vrai, mais là moi ça va, pas de problèmes. »

Gwen : « Grrrr. »

Trowa : « Je vois Heero en approche. »

Duo : « Déjà de retour ? »

Trowa : « Oui. »

On ralentit, on reprend une marche normale, puis on s'arrête, attendant que Wing nous rejoigne et atterisse.

Duo : « Alors ? »

Heero : « Il y a une ville fortifiée à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je ne me suis pas approché de trop près, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pas très moderne, plutôt de l'ancienne époque. J'ai commencé à faire le tour de loin, mais je me suis arrêté assez vite car j'ai croisé une route, et j'ai pu constater que la population était paysanne et commerçante, avec des charriots et des roulottes. Il y a beaucoup de cavaliers aussi. »

Duo : « Et donc, il y aura de la bouffe ! »

Trowa : « Nos gundams vont faire tâche. »

Wufeï : « Et les cacher dans le désert, ça va pas être simple. »

Quatre : « Mais si, le désert a plus de ressources que tu sembles le penser. »

Gwen : « Les fringues aussi vont paraître bizarres, vous croyez pas ? »

Duo : « On doit tous avoir des capes quelques parts… »

Heero : « On peut rapprocher les gundams de la ville. Quatre, tu nous dis dès que tu vois une planque possible. »

Quatre : « Ok. »

***

(gros saut dans l'histoire, on va dire que les gundams sont planqués à trois kilomètres de la ville. Où et comment, ça j'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais on s'en fout, on est dans un délire après tout, faut bien que ça ait quelques avantages aussi ^____^. Je reprendrais donc dans le désert, nos cinq bishonens et moi-même avançant vers une haute muraille, à la rencontre de cette nouvelle ville et de sa faune bigarée).

***

Nous étions à 2 kilomètres de la ville quand une tâche blanche se détacha sur le crème du sable du desert, à l'horizon. Nous nous arrêtons et regardons la forme approcher. Heero met de suite sa main sur son revolver… ou son pistolet laser… Tiens c'est vrai ça, c'est quoi son arme déjà, je me souviens plus. Quatre joue les trouillards et en profite pour se rapprocher de son Trowa d'amour et de lui tenir le bras. Ce dernier le prend carrément par les épaules… L'a de la chance le Quat-chan.

Au fur et à mesure que la silhouette se rapproche, on peut distinguer que c'est un cavalier au galop qui arrive. Un cavalier en uniforme blanc, sur un destrier blanc. Un cavalier en uniforme blanc et aux cheveux noir de jai. Un cavalier aux yeux gris argent, monté sur une jument blanche aux yeux bleus.

Et là, mon cœur s'arrête. Je n'y crois pas, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, c'est pas possible. Il est là, en chair et en os. Lui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. Lui qui a été ma toute première source d'inspiration. Lui dont la bonté n'a d'égal que sa beauté. 

Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de nous, et là je fais un effort considérable pour ne pas m'évanouir. La vache mais il est encore plus beau en vrai que dans le bouquin ! Vous vous rendez compte ??? Ce mec ! Ce mec ! C'est LE plus beau mec de tous l'univers, de toutes les histoires, de tout ce que vous voudrez. Ce mec (béni soit Mercedes Lackey pour avoir créé un tel trésor), ce mec, c'est Vanyel Ashkevron, le dernier héraut-mage de Valdemar. Et il chevauche Yfandes, qui est bien plus qu'une simple jument.

(intermède musicale)

La la la la laaaaa. Petite page de pub (tchi tchaaaa) : Mercedes Lackey a écrit de fantastiques bouquins (laaaaaaaaaaaaaa !) dont le plus connu est la trilogie du dernier héraut-mage (gros bruit de timballes… de symbales, pardon). C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire (pouêêêêêêêêt). J'adore ses livres, je les ai en français et en anglais, elle a vraiment un talent fou et une imagination fertile (violon de la mort qui tue à la Ennio Moriccone) . Bref, jetez-vous sur ses romans, ils sont fantastiques. La la la la laaaaaaaaa.

(fin de l'intermède musicale).

Bon, donc on en était à peu près là : je suis sur le cul. 

Et je m'aperçoit que mes cinq g-boys ont aussi du mal à accuser le coup ! Ils ont tous la bouche ouverte sans exception, et je vois un désir fulgurant dans les yeux de certains. C'est normal, Vanyel fait craquer aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Quel dommage qu'il soit attiré par les mecs (l'a du pot son Stefen/Tylendel).

Gwen : « Maître Van ! » que je m'exclame.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

_Roooh putain mais  je suis trop  conne ! Ca c'est dans Escaflowne ! Je suis vraiment une abrutie ! _

Puis soudain, je sens un petit picotement, et je me rend compte de ce qu'il fait. _Il appelle les vrondis. Je savais pas qu'ils existaient dans ce monde aussi._

(Explications)

(Musique sérieuse de l'émission de Pivot que je sais plus comment qu'elle s'appelle). Les vrondis sont des élémentaux de l'air. Lorsqu'on les invoque (grosse baffe dans les baffles pour que cette musique pourrie s'arrête, on est de nouveau au calme, je peux continuer – gros sourire crispé -), ils agissent comme un détecteur de vérité sur ceux qu'ils entourent. Vanyel sait que nous sommes sous leur emprise car les « victimes » de ces petits élémentaux sont alors entourés d'une aura bleue. La « victime » ne peut que dire la vérité sur ses intentions.

(Le lecteur CD essaye de revenir à l'assaut mais un grand coup de pompe dans la tronche le fait taire).

(Fin des explications)

Vanyel : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Duo : « On est les g-boys, les petits bishonens de ces demoiselles les fanficeuses. »

Vanyel ne semble pas trop comprendre.

Gwen : « Moi c'est Gwen, et je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fans ! »

Il a toujours pas l'air de bien saisir.

Vanyel : « Venez-vous en paix ? »

Heero : « Absolument. »

Gwen : « Oui oui oui. »

Vanyel : « Quel est votre but ? »

Duo : « On doit protéger la miss. »

Gwen : « Et moi j'ai pas de but précis, juste rester en vie et faire plein de bonnes actions pour sauver ma planète. »

Vanyel reste bouche bée, et Yfandes renâcle.

Vanyel : « Yfandes a sondé vos cœurs, vous ne portez pas le mal en vous. Vous pouvez passer. »

Et là, nouvelle sensation de picotement. Les vrondis sont partis.  

Gwen : « Monsieur Vanyel ? »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais retient son geste et me regarde.

Gwen : « … Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Il sourit. Un sourire ravageur. Mes jambes me portent à peine. J'entends Heero soupirer à côté. _Heero qui soupire ?_

Vanyel : « J'ai pris ma retraite dans mon monde. Et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un ici, pour préserver la tranquillité de la ville dans ce monde en plein effervescence. Nous avons accepté. »

Gwen : « Vous allez rester tout le temps ici ? »

Vanyel : « Non, je viens sur demande. Vos machines ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Les gens se sont inquiétés. »

Gwen : « Et les dragons ? »

L'homme le plus magnifique du monde soupira, un éclat triste dans les yeux.

Vanyel : « Leur sort ne me concerne malheureusement pas. »

Je le regarde avec tristesse, consciente de tout ce que sa remarque contient en sous-entendus. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête, et il acquiesce en retour, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Heero soupire à nouveau. _En… Encore ?_

Et sur ce, le cavalier et sa monture s'éloigne dans un petit galop. Vanyel nous fait un petit signe de la main, puis disparaît avec Yfandes.

Nous restons un moment sans rien dire.

Duo : « Waouh ! Sacré beau mec. »

Heero : « Ca tu peux le dire… »

On le regarde tout les cinq avec des mines étonnées, puis le Soldat Parfait semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, et devient bizarrement rouge pivoine. Duo le regarde avec des yeux suspicieux.

Duo : « Alors Hee-chan ? On craque sur le bel inconnu ? »

Heero pince les lèvres.

Gwen : « Il a bien raison, personne ne peut lui résister… Pas vrai Wufeï ? » que je fais en rigolant à moitié. « Vu ton nez j'ai l'impression que tu as actuellement des pensées pas très catholiques, je me trompe ? »

Le chinois grommelle dans sa barbe et porte une main à son nez.

Duo : « Toi aussi Wuffy tu craques ? »

Gwen : « Et toi Duo ? Me dis pas qu'il t'as pas fait de l'effet. »

Duo : « Non ! Non ! Il ne m'a pas fait d'effet, pas du tout ! »

Je m'avance vers lui et je lui chuchotte à l'oreille : « Alors c'est quoi cette bosse au niveau de ton entre-jambe ? »

Il devient cramoisi en moins d'une seconde chrono.

Gwen : « IIIIIIIIIIIIIhi hi hi ! Je savais bien que t'avais un penchant. »

Heero regarde alors Duo avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Duo : « Pas du tout ! »

Et à ce moment là, je me tourne vers Trowa et Quatre… qui se bécottaient passionnément. 

Gwen : « Hmmm hmmm ! Vous le dites si on vous gêne, hein ? »

Les deux amoureux se lachèrent illico-presto, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Gwen : « Ben décidément tout le monde est rouge on dirait ! »

Duo : « Toi aussi. »

Gwen : « C'est le soleil ! »

Heero se remet en route, et tout le monde le suit.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 27 février 2003


	7. delirium tremens chap 7

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : Hiiiiiiiiiii, ?reviews pour le chapitre 6 ^_______^ Merci beaucoup. 

Remarque  6 : Là, je me lâche.

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**7e chapitre**

Nous avons repris notre marche dans le désert. Les g-boys sont nettement plus sportifs que moi, ils marchent donc en tête. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne sont pas en ligne. Je peux donc mater comme je le souhaite leurs jolis petits derrières (bave bave bave). Pour l'instant ils ne portent pas leur cape, c'est Trowa qui se les tape dans son sac à dos. Je décide de les mater chacun leur tour, dans l'ordre.

Je commence par Heero.

Heero est peut-être de dos, mais c'est suffisant pour mettre mes hormones à rude épreuve. En effet, il est en débardeur vert, qui laisse apercevoir ses belles épaules musclés et le haut de son dos doré par le soleil, ainsi qu'une jolie nuque affriolante. Mais surtout, il porte son spandex !!! Béni soit celui qui a inventé le Spandex, c'est un vêtement absolument splendide ! Le soleil permet de reflèter toutes les courbes, tous les mouvements des muscles fessiers de notre cher pilote 01. Mes amies, vous le savez déjà toutes, mais je confirme : Heero a un cul à damner un saint !!! Y'a pas un gramme de graisse dessus, que des muscles bien dessinés, qui surplombent de petites cuisses agréablement fines. Le galbe est parfait, je ne vois absolument rien à redire.

En gros, les fesses de Heero sont hypnotiques. Je dois me forcer à faire quitter mes yeux de cette douce vision, pour passer au popotin de Duo.

Là je dis : A bas les jeans ! Ca gâche toute la vue ! Et encore, là j'ai du pot, son jeans est moulant. Ce qui fait sourire forcément, c'est sa natte, qui vole au vent au gré de ses pas et de ses mouvements de hanche qui sont d'une souplesse et d'une sensualité… Sa chemise noire est trempée, collant à un torse en V comme on n'en voit qu'à la télé, mettant en valeur une sublime chute de rein. Son jeans m'énerve vraiment. Je ne peux pas bien voir les courbes rebondies, c'est frustrant. Bon… J'ai une imagination bien assez débordante pour pouvoir ai-sé-ment imaginer ce petit popotin en train de se trémousser dans des draps de… HMMM HMMM !!! Faut que je me reprenne là.

Trowa ? TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Y'a pas à dire, grand, mince, musclé, une démarche souple, des épaules musclées… C'est mon chouchou !!!Avec un grand C !!! Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est que je ne suis pas obsédée par ses petites fesses, parce que tout attire mon regard chez lui. Bon, là j'ai des remords vis-à-vis de mon copain, puis je relativise : c'est une fanfic faite pour délirer, et là on peut dire que j'y vais fort… Je pense pas qu'il m'en voudrait s'il tombait par hasard dessus un de ces jours… Et pis d'abord c'est lui qui a les plus belles fesses,  et il le sait, donc il a aucune raison d'être jaloux… Donc, je reprends ! ^___^ Je reprends quoi ? Y'a rien à dire, juste à admirer.

Quat-chan l'est tout fin aussi. C'est pas pareil que pour Trowa ou les autres. Il est tout en raffinement, super gentil (normalement parce que là j'ai l'impression que son empathie marche pas avec moi) et touchant, et du coup j'ai un peu honte de reluquer ses fesses. Donc, je le zappe. Quat-chan n'est pas le genre de garçon qu'on ose mater avec la bave aux lèvre (Heero et Duo si, et Trowa c'était plus fort que moi, il est irrésistible). Donc je laisse tranquille notre petit blondinet, super concentré sur sa marche (alors que je suis persuadée qu'il sait ce que je fais et ce que je pense pile en ce moment).

Wufeï. Hé hé hé. Notre chinois préféré n'a pas la démarche souple de nos autres appolons, mais plutôt une démarche autoritaire et volontaire. Ca a son charme aussi : on voit bien qu'il faut pas trop se frotter à lui. Par contre, si un jour il a une « onna » dans sa vie, je suis sûre qu'il sera hyper protecteur. J'aime bien ses fesses aussi, mais je dois dire que sa chemise sans manche me fait un sacré effet. J'ai toujours adoré les chemises sans manches sur un homme. Ca met en valeur ses épaules musclées et ses pectoraux, car ces chemises là sont toujours plus serrées et  cintrées que les autres. Mais bon, mes yeux finissent quand même par glisser sur sa chute de rein et son postérieur digne des plus grands !

Mais bon, mes belles élucubrations ont duré un certain temps, et on arrive enfin près de la muraille.

Gwen : « De l'oooooooooooommmmbreeeeeeeeeeeee !"

Duo : « A chaud! » 

Gwen : « Je suis naze. »

Quatre : « Elle est où la porte Heero ? »

Heero : « Approximativement 6 kilomètres. »

…

On est tous par terre. 

Gwen : « Mais c'est vachement loin ! »

Heero : « Oui mais on va marcher à l'ombre. »

Trowa : « Aura-t-on assez d'eau ? »

Heero : « Ca devrait aller. »

Gwen, désespérée : « Les boules. Franchement, les boules. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Une randonnée dans le désert sans chameaux, sans tentes, sans rien ! Même pas de thé à la menthe ! »

Duo : « On est pas dans un conte de fée ! »

Gwen : « Ca c'est sûr ! Parce que sinon, il suffirait que je claque des doigts pour qu'un chameau apparaisse ! » que je dis en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et pof ! Un chameau se matérialise devant nous dans un nuage de fumée.

On est sans voix, la machoire sur les genoux. Pendant ce temps l'animal nous regarde comme si on était des dégénérés complètement inintéressants. 

Duo : « Co… Co… Co… Comment t'as fais ça ? »

Gwen : « Agaaaah…. Chais pas ! »

Wufeï, qui perd pas le nord : « Ben vite ! Commande cinq autres chameaux ! »

Gwen : « Hein ?… Ah vi !… Chameau ! » que je fais en claquant des doigts.    

Rien de se passe.

Gwen : « Ca c'est sûr ! Parce que sinon, il suffirait que je claque des doigts pour qu'un chameau apparaisse ! » que je fais en claquant des doigts.

Toujours rien.

Gwen : « Je veux un chameau » plus claquage de doigts.

Rien, nada, niet, que dalle.

Wufeï : « T'aurais pas pu demander six chameaux, non ? »

Je m'approche de lui, l'attrape par le col, et le secoue comme un prunier dans la mesure du possible.

Gwen : « ET COMMENT J'AURAIS PU SAVOIR QU'UN CHAMEAU ALLAIT APPARAITRE, J'TE DEMANDE !!!! »

Trowa : « Question : quelqu'un sait diriger un chameau ? »

Gros blanc dans mon esprit. J'en lâche Wufeï qui me trucide de son beau regard noir.

Heero : « Quatre ? »

Quatre : « Je devrais m'en sortir. »

Gwen : « Supeeeeeer !!!! » que je fais en sautant en l'air. « Donc Quatre et moi sur le chameau, les autres à pied ! »

Duo : « Et pourquoi ça serait toi et Quatre, je te prie ? »

Gwen, après un temps de réflexion : « Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaître ! »

Duo : « Et alors ? »

Gwen : « Et puis je suis la plus faible du groupe, je dois me reposer si je veux pas attraper une insolation. »

Heero : « Gwen et Quatre iront sur l'animal. »

Gwen : « Merci Hee-chan ! » que je fais en lui sautant au cou et en lui déposant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.

_La vaaache ! J'ai fais deux bisous à Hee-chan aujourd'hui ! Très bonne moyenne, je suis fière de moi, là._

Duo ouvre des yeux éberlués, ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis la referme sans avoir rien dit, mais se mettant à bouder hostensiblement. 

_Hé hé hé ! Alors comme ça Hee-chan se déclare et on le rejette ! Et pis après on est jaloux quand on se rend compte que sa petite personne n'occupe peut-être plus toutes les pensées d'Heero ? Hé hé hé, mon petit Duo, tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur la vie. C'est bien beau de se taper des midinettes à la pelle, mais ton cœur, il te dit quoi, hein ? Hé hé hé. Il va bientôt se réveiller ton piti cœur. Avec tout le mal que je me donne, ça serait malheureux !_

Heero ne réagit pas. Quatre paraît satisfait. Ben ouais, si je m'occupe de Heero, je lui laisse tranquille son grand Trowa. Wufeï détourne la tête, l'indignation pouvant se lire sur son visage.

Gwen : « Hey ! Quat-chan, j'ai fais les choses bien, il est sellé et bridé notre chameau. » 

Quatre sourit.

Je me dirige vers le chameau.

Gwen : « Aller hop ! En selle! ... Où qu'il est l'étrier ? »

Quatre : « Y'en a pas, c'est un chameau, il faut le faire asseoir. »

Gwen : « Ah vi c'est vrai. Et tu sais comment faire ? »

Heero qui sort son flingue.

Duo : « Baisse ça, crétin, c'est pas en lui bousillant les genoux qu'il nous sera utile. »

Gwen : « Assis… Couché… Cou-couche panier… A terre… Assis j'ai dis !… Sitoplaît tu veux bien t'asseoir môssieur le chameau ?… »

Et là Quatre nous sort une véritable mélodie en langue arabe, et le chameau s'exécute aussitôt, assis comme un petit chien, regardant Quatre avec des yeux de mamour.

Duo : « Il t'a adopté. »

Trowa se rapproche de la bête, puis s'éloigne.

Trowa : « Je savais pas que ça sentait autant ces bêtes là. » fit-il en plissant le nez.

Duo, frappant dans ses mains : « Bon, les enfants, il faudrait peut-être songer à décoller là, si on veut réussir à grailler un bout avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Quatre : « Ouaip ! », et il monte prestement sur le chameau.

Il me tend ensuite la main pour m'aider à monter derrière lui.

Gwen : « Merci Quat-chan. »

Quatre : « De rien. »

Duo : « Vous croyez qu'ils connaissent les pizzas ici ? »

Heero : « Sois pas stupide, on a même pas d'argent ! »

Gwen : « Mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment on va faire ? »

Trowa : « Peut-être que le troc marche ici. »

Gwen : « Et tu veux troquer quoi ? »

Duo : « Ben toi, pardi ! »

Gwen : « Très drôle. »

Heero : « On avisera le moment venu. »

Duo : « Ok. Let's go then. » 

A suivre….

Gwenaelle D., 28 février 2003 


	8. delirium tremens chap 8

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**8e chapitre**

Plom plom plom… Nous avancions à l'ombre de la grande muraille de pierre, nos g-boys à pince, sauf Quat-chan qui était avec moi sur le dos du dromadaire… ou du chameau… Enfin peu importe ! Je les confond à chaque fois alors… On faisait des pauses régulièrement avec Quat-chan, car un chameau, ça marche nettement plus vite qu'un humain dans le désert. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux quatre g-boys en train de suer et de souffler sous la chaleur accablente. Ils étaient tous rouge tomate sous l'effort. J'avais limite pitié d'eux… 

Quatre : « Gwen peut-être que tu pourrais descendre et laisser ta place à… »

Gwen : « Nan ! »

Quatre : « Mais… »

Gwen : « Nan ! Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire petit pervers ! Tu vas demander à Trowa de monter et après tu vas lancer le chameau au galop et vous allez vous enfuir tout les deux pour faire crac-crac sous une oasis ! »

Quatre : « Même pas vrai ! »

Gwen : « Ttt ttt ttt… Essaye pas de nier Quat-chan, ça servira à rien. »

Il prit une mine boudeuse.

Gwen : « Gniéhéhéhéhé… Ca va les gars ? »

Duo : « Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'aller bien ? »

Gwen : « Vous voulez faire une pause ? »

Duo : « Rooh mais c'est qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des bonnes idées ! »

Gwen : « Gna gna gna ! »

Quat-chan nous refait une mélodie pour arrêter le chameau complètement sous le charme. Nous descendons de la bête et nous nous étirons grandement. Quatre détache les gourdes et nous nous asseyons par terre. Les quatre gars nous rejoignent rapidement.

Duo : « Pfffiiiiiooouuuuu ! Ben dis donc, ça tape dur le soleil du désert. »

Gwen : « Ouais. Mais ça vous fait les muscles ! »

Wufeï : « Comme si on en avait pas déjà. »

Gwen : « Plus y'en a mieux c'est. »

Duo : « J'ai faim ! »

Gwen : « Une pause kit-kat ? » que je fais en claquant des doigts et en souriant à ma plaisanterie.

Et pof ! Un énorme paquet de kit-kat apparaît au milieu du cercle que nous avions formés.

Gwen : « Rôôôôôh… »

Duo : « Tu l'as encore fait ! Mais comment tu fais à la fin ? »

Gwen : « Mais j'en sais rien ! » 

Trowa : « C'est bon ce truc ? »

J'attrape le paquet en vitesse, devançant de peu Duo qui me regarde pas content.

Gwen : « Quand c'est une question de chocolat, je suis imbattable ! Bien sûr que c'est bon les kit-kat ? Vous connaissez pas ça sur vos colonies ? »

Quatre : « Ben non. »

Gwen : « Faut absôôôôôôlument que vous goûtiez ! »

Je défais le paquet, et je prend un kit-kat. J'enlève le haut du paquier qui le recouvre, découvrant les quatre barres chocolatées. Je vois les yeux de Duo s'allumer comme un flipper, pareil, wooohooo wooohoo wooohoo…

Je décide d'être un peu méchante , hé hé.

Gwen : « Hee-chan ? C'est pour toi ! »

Le japonais me regarde surpris, puis a un micro-sourire et prend la sucrerie. Duo a bien vu le micro-sourire, et ça l'énerve, je le vois bien. J'exulte intérieurement. _Mouahahahaha ! Il devient jaloooouuuuuux ! Raaah c'est trop beau ! Il est amoureux et il le sait pas encore !!! Comment que c'est mignoooooon !!!!_

Je découvre une autre barre.

Gwen : « Trowa ? »

_Hi hi hi ! _Duo est assis juste à côté de moi, et à chaque fois il voit passer la barre chocolatée sous son nez, sans oser la prendre !!! _Gniahahahahah ! Comme je suis méchaaaaaaaante !!!_ Je me régale.

Gwen : « Qu… »

Duo : « Duo ! Oui merci je veux bien ! » qu'il fait en me prenant la barre des mains.

Je reste coi devant tant d'effronterie. Il me fais un gros sourire. Je répond en tirant la langue et en le snobant. Quatre met la main devant sa bouche pour qu'on ne voit pas son sourire.

Gwen : « Wufeï et Quat-chan ? » que je fais en leur tendant chacun une barre.

Et enfin, j'en prends une pour moi. 

Gwen : « Hmmmmm, miam miam ! » que je fais en bavant devant mes kit-kat. 

Puis, je regarde les gars avec un regard complice.

Gwen : « Prêts ? »

Signes de tête affirmatifs, et tout le monde rapproche son kit-kat de sa bouche. Echanges de regards puis…

Gwen : « Partez ! »

Et hop ! Chacun mord avidement dans sa barre chocolatée. 

Gwen : « Hmmmmmmmmm. »

Duo : « Scruntch, scruntch…Chais bon… Scruntch scruntch. »

Wufeï : « C'est vachement sucré. »

Trowa : « J'aime bien. »

Quatre : « Moua aussi. »

Gwen : « Scruntch… Gloup… Et toi Hee-chan ? »

Heero : « Hn. »

Tout le monde aime bien, mes kit-kat remportent un franc succés. C'est un triomphe. Une ovation messieurs dames ???

Gwen : « Rââââââh ! Ai soif maintenant ! »

Duo : « Du coca cola, j'ai envie de coca cola… »

Gwen : « C'est pas bon pour les dents le coca cola. »

Duo : « J'en ai rien à battre, je veux du coca cola ! »

Heero : « On a de l'eau. »

Duo qui se décompose…

Duo : « Du coca-cola… Une fontaine de coca-cola… Géante… Avec plein de pailles… Des bulles partout… De la fraîcheur… Aaaaaah. »

Gwen : « C'est le soleil. Je veux bien un peu d'eau par contre. »

Wufeï : « C'est toi qui fait le moins d'efforts et c'est toi qui bois le plus. »

Gwen : « Si j'ai pas mes un litre et demi d'eau par jour, ça ne va pas. »

Duo : « Un litre et demi de coca, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!! »

Wufeï : « Chochotte. »

Gwen : « Vi, et fière de l'être ! Nan mais ! »

Duo : « Gweeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaan, tu me fais apparaître dix bouteilles de coca s'il te plaît ? »

Gwen : « Nan ! A force d'en boire ça va te trouer ton œsophage. »

Duo : « N'importe nawak ! »

Gwen : « Si ! C'est corrosif le coca. »

Duo : « Dis plutôt que tu veux pas, méchante ! »

Heero : « Je crois que c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire. »

Je me tourne vers Hee-chan, éberluée, en même temps que Duo.

Gwen : « Hee-chan ? Tu … tu as pris ma défense ? »

_Se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris mon plan ? Hmmm, possible, il est intelligent…_

Gwen : « HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN ! » que je fais en me jetant à son cou. « Comme c'est gen… »

BLAF !

Je m'étale le nez par terre au milieu de tous, car Duo, ce TRES MECHANT Duo, vient de me faire un croche-patte pour pas que j'approche Hee-chaaaaan. Je me relève et je le fusille du regard. Il fait mine de rien, il sifflotte. S'il croit que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter…

Gwen : « HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN ! » que je fais en me ruant de nouveau sur Heero.

Hé hé, j'ai déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui me sépare du soldat parfait, et même si j'ai maintenant une patate à la place du nez, je suis encore capable de courir. Je saute sur Heero, je suis presque sur lui, plus que quelques centimètres, quand je suis stoppée net dans mon élan.

Duo vient de m'attraper par le bas du t-shirt et il me tire en arrière.

Gwen : « DUOOOOOOOOOOO ! Sale petit morpion !!!! »

Duo me lâche d'un coup, et BLAM, je me recasse la gueule.

Gwen : « Ca fait deux fois. »

Je me relève le nez en sang, et je regarde Duo. Il porte son regard Shinigami. _Ben tiens, j'ai de la ressource moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois duchnoque !_

Je suis assise en tailleur, à côté de Heero qui me regarde avec un peu de pitié quand même, et Duo qui sourit, mais qui se dit que bizarrement, il a l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie.

Je le regarde, en prenant l'air triste et désespérée. Je ne dis rien, mais je fais trembler mon menton (ça, c'est vachement dur à faire) et je fais monter les larmes à mes yeux. Et là, mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Heero le soldat parfait se souvient que leur mission est de prendre soin de moi et de me protéger, et du coup, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me consoler.

_Ouiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Gniahahahaha ! La tronche de Duo, elle vaut tous les trésors du monde. Il est vexééééééé ! Parce qu'en plus, c'est lui qui est en tort ! Muahahahaha ! Je suis sadique ! Non seulement tout le monde se demande maintenant pourquoi il a pas voulu que j'approche Heero (c'est louche), mais en plus il m'a fait bobo (c'est pas bien, c'est pas dans l'ordre de mission), et il m'a fait pleurer ouiiiiiin !!! Et Heero qui me console, trop trop fort !_ J'étouffe quelques larmes, puis je fais mine que je peux plus les retenir, et je vais pleurer sur l'épaule d'Heero… Dans son cou, hé hé hé.

Personne dit rien, les trois autres gars sont un peu gêné. Quatre me regarde bizarrement quand même. Je suis tellement tordue qu'il doit s'emmêler les pinceaux avec son empathie.

Je chuchotte à l'oreille d'Hee-chan.

Gwen : « Comment il réagit Duo ? »

Il se tend un peu, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Puis, ça doit faire tilt dans son esprit.

Heero : « Il fait la gueule et il a l'air triste. » qu'il fait tout bas.

Gwen : « Je me demande encore pourquoi il t'a jeté. »

Notre pilote 01 tressaillit à ces mots.

Gwen : « Parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi, ça crève les yeux. » 

Je lui lance un petit regard en coin et je vois qu'il rougit légèrement. _Cooooool_. Par contre, je suis sûr que Duo interprête de travers ce petit accès de timidité du soldat parfait. _Gnihihihihi ! Tant mieux ! Faut qu'il souffre un peu avant d'avoir Hee-chan ! Nan mais ! _

Puis, je m'aperçois que j'ai saigné du nez sur le débardeur à Hee-chan.

Gwen : « Haaaaaaaaaannnnn ! Hee-chan ! J'ai sali ton t-shirt!!! »

Heero : « Grmblemaùnekrh. »

Gwen : « Gniéééé ? »

Et là je m'écarte et, oh oh oh ! Hee-chan qui enlève son débardeur. _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ Je suis limite évanouie devant ce magnifique torse musclé qui s'offre à ma vue. Je regarde Duo. Hé hé, trop marrant : il fait style « ça ne me fait rien du tout », mais il ne se rend pas compte que sa mâchoire pend lamentablement. Heero, le petit pervers, prend son temps et en profite pour s'étirer. Je bave, Duo bave, Wufeï regarde ailleurs, Trowa… Il bécotte Quatre. _Désespérant ! Aucune honte ces deux là !!!_

Heero prend son sac et farfouille dedans. Ooooooh ! Il trouve un débardeur de rechange… Quel dommage… Mais on s'est bien rincé l'œil, c'était cool !

Gwen : « Un autre kit-kat ? » que je lance à la ronde.

Je vois cinq mains se jeter sur le paquet. Deux secondes après, plus de kit-kat. 

Gwen : « Mais… mais… mais… Il m'en reste même pas  uuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! »

Je vois la moitié d'une barre chocolatée qui se matérialise sous mon nez. C'est Duo qui me tend la moitié de son butin. 

Gwen : « Duo-chaaaaan merciiiii !!! » que je fais avec un grand sourire.

Duo : « C'est pour me faire pardonner. »

Gwen : « Pardonné ! » et je me goinfre de kit-kat.

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel, Wufeï secous la tête en signe d'incompréhension, Duo sourit, Trowa aussi, et Heero ne dit rien, mais ses yeux sont tout spécialement brillants en cet instant.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 11 mars 2003


	9. delirium tremens chap 9

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 9e chapitre**

Nous avons enfin fini de déguster nos kit-kat. Nous nous relevons pour repartir.

Gwen : « Ooooooh ! Un champignon bleu ! »

Duo : « GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » qu'il fait en se collant au mur, un pied relevé, les mains levés comme un voleur.

Heero dégaine son arme.

Gwen : « Bwahahahahaha ! Je plaisantais, fallait pas avoir peur comme ça Duo… Choupinet. »

Heero : « Choupinet ahahahahah ! »

Cinq visages ahuris se retournent vers Heero, qui a rit. Il a rit. Nom de Dieu il a rit. 

Impressionnant. Je dirais même plus : im-pres-sion-nant !!!

Heero : « … » et il regarde ailleurs.

Personne n'est encore revenu de sa surprise.

Gwen : « Duo, ton nouveau surnom c'est choupinet. »

Il me regarde la bouche ouverte. 

Quatre : « Hé hé hé… »

Duo : « Que… Pas question ! »

Quatre : « Hé hé hé hé hé… »

Wufeï : « Ah ! Tu vois que t'aime pas les surnoms ! »

Duo : « Wuffy toi c'est pas pareil ! »

Wufeï : « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Duo : « Parce que là c'est ma virilité qui est en jeu !!! »

Quatre : « Muahahahahahahahahah !!! »

Le petit blondinet se fend la poire, c'est impressionnant. Je dirais même plus, c'est im-pres-sion-nant !

Gwen : « Heero t'es tout rouge. »

Duo : « Gwen-chan, ma petite Gwen-chan… » fait-il en s'avançant vers moi une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

Gwen : « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » 

Je cours me cacher derrière Heero.

Gwen : « Hee-chan ! Choupinet veux me buter ! »

Wufeï : « C'est vrai ça, choupinet, c'est méchant. » qu'il fait en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Duo : « WUFFYYYYYYYY !!! »

Quatre : « MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Duo : « QUAT-CHAAAAAAAAN !!! »

Heero : « Je te défendrais contre Choupinet. »

Duo ouvre une bouche large comme l'estuaire de la Seine.

Quatre : « BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Duo : « HEEROOOOO !!! » fait-il d'une voix désemparée.

Gwen : « Merci Hee-chan, grâce à toi je survivrais à l'attaque du choupinet. »

Duo : « MAIS ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

Trowa : « Le chameau se barre. »

Wufeï : « Quelle joie, enfin il comprend ce que c'est que de se faire appeler par un surnom débile. »

Duo : « Wuffy, c'est pas débile, c'est affectif, crétin ! Alors que… que… »

Gwen : « C'est choupinet. »

Duo : « TA GUEULE ! »

Gwen : « Hiiii, Hee-chan ! » que je fais en me serrant un peu plus contre Heero.

Trowa : « Heu… le chameau se barre. »

Duo : « Et arrête de peloter Heero nom de Dieu !!! »

Heero rougit sur le coup. 

Gwen : « Je vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai si ça le gêne pas. »

Duo : « PARCE QUE CA M'ENERVE !!! »

Heero : « J'aime bien qu'on me pelote. »

Les cinq autres : « … »

Je suis sur le cul, Duo est plus que sur le cul, il est tombé dans la cuvette des chiottes, le rire de Quatre s'étrangle dans sa gorge, Wufeï arrête net de respirer, et Trowa reste imperturbable.

Trowa : « Je répète : le chameau se barre… Rectification, il est déjà barré. »

Duo : « Heeee…-chan ? Tu peux répéter ça ? »

Heero détourne la tête gêné.

Gwen : « J'en reviens pas. »

Wufeï : « Ca doit être le soleil qui lui tape sur le crâne pour qu'il dise des âneries pareilles. » 

Quatre : « Incroyable… » 

Et il reste pensif.

Gwen : « Mais c'est génial !!! » que je fais en posant mes deux mains sur les pectoraux de Heero, parce que je suis encore cachée derrière lui.

Duo devient livide. Il s'approche de Heero, décroche mes mains des pectoraux du Perfect Soldier, pousse Heero sur le côté, et me fait face.

Duo : « Si c'est comme ça, je m'octroie le privilège de peloter Heero. »

Gwen : « Gniéééé ? »

Duo : « Désormais le seul qui aura le droit de peloter Heero, c'est moi ! »

Gwen : « Beuh… »

Duo : « Y'a pas à discuter. »

Et sur ce, il fait demi-tour et retourne vers son mur.

Je me tourne vers Wufeï. 

Gwen : « Dis Feï-feï, tu imagines Hee-chan en train de se faire peloter par choupinet ? »

Duo : « C'est DUO !!! »

Wufeï, une demi-seconde plus tard : « C'est WUFEIIII ! »

Ce dernier commence d'ailleurs à prendre une coloration rougeâtre au niveau du nez, et plus particulièrement des narines. 

Quatre : « Je les imagine bien, effectivement. » fait-il en souriant.

Gwen : « Merci pour le soutien Quatre. »

Duo : « Traitre. »

Wufeï : « Tiens ? Il est où le chameau ? »

Trowa : « Il s'est barré. »

Wufeï : « Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »

Trowa : « C'est la quatrième fois que je le dis. »

Gwen : « Et pourquoi tu l'as pas rattrapé ? »

Trowa : « Je parle pas arabe et j'avais pas envie de courir. »

Quatre : « Mais y'avait nos sacs à dos sur le chameau. »

Trowa : « Hé vi. »

Silence ébahi. 

Gwen : « Merde. On a paumé le chameau. »

Quatre : « Il ne doit pas être trop loin. »

Gwen : « Ca veut dire que je vais devoir marcher à pied. »

Duo : « Bien fait ! »

Je le regarde avec mes yeux de merlans fris que je sais si bien faire, puis, gniéhéhéhéhé, je m'approche de Heero, je lui attrape le bras, je me colle à lui et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Gwen : « Hee-chan, choupinet il est méchant avec moi. »

Duo : « LACHE HEEROOOOOOOO ! »

Gwen : « Bé… Et qui va prendre ma place alors? »

Duo : « Quelle question ! » qu'il fait en se rapprochant. « Moi, bien sûr. »

Il m'éjecte sans préambule, et prend Heero par le bras. Puis il se ravise, et passe un bras de propriétaire autour de ses épaules. Puis il me sourit l'air de dire : « Il est à moi maintenant ! »

Je m'éloigne d'eux en leur tournant le dos, lentement. Je mets une main dans ma poche, puis d'un coup,  je me retourne et :

Gwen : « Suuurpriiiiiise ! »

Gros flash, je viens de prendre le nouveau couple en photo. Ils ne bougent pas, tétanisés qu'ils sont. J'en profites, je mitraille.

Gwen : « Le 1x2, le 1x2, j'ai la preuuuuveeeeuuuh, j'ai la preuveeeeuuuhhhh ! »

Je suis méga-fière de moi.

Duo : « Gwen-chan, je vais te tuer. »

Heero : « Ca te dérange tant que ça ? »

Duo, pris au dépourvu : « Heeeeu, non. »

Un silence gêné s'installe entre les deux protagonistes de notre superbe histoire d'amour. Je me retourne vers les autres, ravie.

Gwen : « Que… Rââââh ! Quat-chan et Trowa-mamour, c'est pas bientôt fini ces démonstrations d'affection en public ? »

Trowa : « C'est pas ma faute, c'est Quat-chan qui m'a sauté dessus. »

Quatre : « Oooooh ! »

Gwen : « Petit déluré. »

Quatre : « Viiiiii. »

Wufeï : « Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on arrive un jour à rentrer dans cette ville ! »

Trowa : « Tu as raison. »

Heero : « Hn. »

Gwen : « Duo, faudra que tu lâches Heero si tu veux te remettre à marcher. »

Duo : « Hmmm… Oooops, c'est vrai. Désolé Hee-chan. »

Heero : « C'est rien. »

Trowa : « Hmmm… Let's go ! »

A suivre.

Gwenaelle D., 14 mars 2003  


	10. delirium tremens chap 10

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Remarque 5 : déjà le 10e chapitre. Mais ça se fête ça ! Champagne pour tout le monde ^__________^.

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 10e chapitre**

Marcher sous le soleil (enfin à l'ombre d'une muraille), en plein désert (d'accord, la ville est derrière la muraille), loin de tout (suffirait qu'on escalade le mur pour être en pleine civilisation mais bon), hé ben c'est vachement crevant.

Heureusement, on aperçoit assez rapidement l'accès centrale pour entrer dans la cité, la route passagère, l'autoroute du désert… qui je m'aperçois, est embouteillée. _Bagnoles ou caravanes, finalement c'est la même chose_.  

Gwen : « Gaaâh je suis épuisée. »

Duo : « On a marché qu'un quart d'heure. »

Gwen : « C'est déjà trop. »

Duo : « Fainéante. »

Gwen : « C'est pas une surprise. »

Duo : « Pour moi si. »

Gwen : « C'est normal, t'es pas observateur. »

Duo : « Ben tiens donc, la preuve du contraire : je suis sûre que tu ne connais pas la couleur du slip de Quatre. »

Quatre : « QUOAAAAA ? »

Gwen : « Bleu ciel. »

Duo : « Merde. »

Le petit blondinet est rouge pivoine, et Trowa nous lance un regard suspicieux.

Gwen : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai pas mes yeux dans mes poches. »

Duo : « Ni dans ta chemise non plus, les quatre boutons du haut sont ouverts. »

Gwen : « Gniééé ? »

Je baisse la tête.

Gwen : « HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »

Je reboutonne vite fait ma chemise. _La honte la honte la honte ! La vache heureusement que j'ai mis un soutifs aujourd'hui, sinon j'aurais pu être arrêté pour exhibitionnisme face à des mineurs… Quoi que ce sont pas des saints mais bon._

Gwen : « T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? »

Duo : « Ben quoi, tout le monde avait remarqué. Ca fait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle est ouverte en grand. Pourquoi c'est forcément moi qui aurait dû te prévenir ? »

Gwen : « HAAAAAAANNNNN !!!! Bande de petits vicieux !!!! Vous êtes même pas hétéros en plus !!! »

Wufeï : « Heu, si si. »

Gwen : « A part Wuffy. »

Duo : « Je le suis aussi. »

Gwen : « Te fous pas de ma gueule. »

Duo : « Mais… Mais c'est vrai !!! »

Gwen : « Mais oui, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu. »

Duo : « Mais si c'est vrai, je te ju-re ! »

Gwen : « Pffff, vu comme tu tenais Heero dans tes bras tout à l'heure, permet moi d'avoir des doutes. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Hee-chan ? »

Ce dernier détourna le regard, mais je le vis se donner du mal pour cacher un micro-sourire.

Trowa : « Bon, les enfants, c'est pas le tout de se disputer, mais il faudrait peut-être entrer maintenant. »

Quatre : « Hey, le chameau est là-bas. »

Et sur ce, il recommença sa mélodie arabe. Le chameau tourna une tête avec des yeux énamourés, et se mit au petit trot pour nous rejoindre.

Je re-vérifie mes boutons de chemise, ma braguette de jeans, mes lacets, mon élastique dans les cheveux, mon collier, ma gourmette… _C'est bon ! Y'a rien qu'est détaché_.

Duo, bougon : « Je suis pas homo. »

Gwen : « Mais si, mais si, t'es un homo refoulé. »

Je m'approche de lui, condescendante, et je vais jusqu'à lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

Gwen : « Alors mon petit choupinet, tu as eu une enfance difficile qui t'as fais détester les hommes, alors qu'en fait tu les aimes bien, surtout Heero ? »

Duo : « Mais pas du tout grande folle va ! »

Gwen : « Ah non, je suis pas une grande folle, tu peux vérifier ! »

Duo : « Mais… Crétine, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Gwen : « Ah bon ? »

Trowa : « Wufeï tu baillonne Gwen. Heero, tu m'aides à baillonner Duo. Sinon, on n'y rentrera jamais dans cette * biiiiiiiiiip * de ville ! »  

Gwen : « Roooh Trowa mamour tu es vulgaire ! »

Quatre : « Vi ! Je suis surpris ! »

Trowa : « Recommencerais plus promis. »

Quatre : « Il va falloir te faire pardonner. »

Trowa : « Tout de suite. » qu'il fait en souriant et en se dirigeant vers le petit blondinet.

Wufeï : « WOOOOH ! Je vous signale qu'on devait les baillonner ! Mais c'est quoi cette bande d'obsédés. »

Heero : « Ils essayent de s'enfuir. »

Wufeï : « Quôôôôa ? »

Quatre têtes se tournent vers Duo et moi, discrètement en train d'essayer d'escalader le chameau qui veut pas se baisser pour nous faciliter la tâche. Hé vi, unis dans l'adversité, qu'est-ce que vous croyez (gros smile).

Quatre : « Et vous comptiez faire quoi là ? » demande-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Gwen : « Heuuuuu… Echapper au baillonnage ? »

Duo : « Se barrer en douce. Mais si vous voulez, je vous la laisse hein ! »

Gwen : « Duoooo ! » que je grommelle.

J'attrape le bord de sa chemise noir, et je tire à fond dessus.

Duo : « Arrête golio ! J'vais me péter la gueule ! Je te signale que je suis en train de monter sur le chameau. »

Gwen : « C'est le but de la manœuvre, endive ! Mais t'es trop gros pour que j'arrive à te mettre par terre ! »

Duo : « J'ai du muscle ! Nuance ! »

Gwen, s'énervant sur la chemise de Duo : « Gniaaaaaaaaaaan. » (je force à fond).

Duo : « Mais que quelqu'un me débarasse de cette tique ! »

Et là je sens deux bras m'attraper par la taille, me soulever de terre et me tirer en arrière.

Gwen : « Woh ! »

_Igniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis sûre que c'est Trowa avec ses beaux bras musclés et ses pectoraux, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!_

Je me retourne.

Gwen : « Wuffy ? »

Wufeï : « Je ne supporte plus vos chamailleries. »

Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion :

Wufeï : « Et c'est WUFEI ! »

Gwen : « Ouch ! Crie pas si fort, je suis à moins d'un mètre, je viens de perdre un dixième d'audition. »

Duo : « Ouf ! Enfin dessus. » qu'il fait en se hissant enfin sur la selle du chameau.

Heero : « Quatre ? »

Duo : « Hein ? »

Quatre dit trois mots de sa mélodie arabe et pouf ! Le chameau s'assoit bien sagement par terre. Duo à presque les pieds qui touchent terre, et il a une mine ébahie. On le regarde tous, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette petite mine ébaubie toute mignonne. Le pauvre, tous ses efforts anéantis en moins de trois secondes par Quat-chan.

Gwen : « Bouge pas Duo, faut que je prenne une photo. On dirait un vrai touriste américain. Te manque plus qu'une canette de coca à la main et ça serait parfait. »

Duo : « J'ai pas ma casquette non plus, ni mes lunettes de soleil. »

Gwen : « Fais-moi un joli sourire. »

Duo : « Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » en montrant bien sa dentition d'une blancheur éblouissante.

Clic.

Gwen : « Dans la boite ! »

Wufeï : « Elle m'énerve à toujours prendre Duo en photo. » qu'il marmonne.

Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai entendu.

Gwen : « Heero, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

Il me regarde, interrogateur. Je me rapproche de lui et je lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, puis je lui tend discrètement mon appareil photo, et je m'approche de Wufeï.

Wufeï : « Quoi ? »

Gwen : « Rien rien. »

Il a un regard suspicieux, puis croise les bras, droit comme un i. J'attends que Heero soit près. Il me fait un petit signe de tête.

Gwen : « Wuffy ? J'adore le rodéo. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Et ensuite, un rictus d'horreur s'affiche sur son joli visage quand je me met à ricaner. Il me fait des yeux de merlans fris, puis…

Gwen : « A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaque ! »

Wufeï : « Hi ! » 

Et pof ! Je lui saute sur les épaules.

Wufeï : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lâche-moi ! »

Gwen : « Regarde le petit zoizeau ! »

Wufeï : « Hein ? »

Gwen : « Par là » que je fais en lui montrant Heero du doigt.

Il tourne la tête.

Clic.

Wufeï : « Que… ? »

Je lui attrape les deux joues et je tire dessus.

Gwen : « Oh la jolie grimaaaace ! »

Clic.

Le jeune chinois secoue la tête comme un taré.

Wufeï : « Gweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! »

Il essaye de se dégager. Je ne résiste pas, je le libère.

Wufeï : « Espèce d'imbécile !!!! »

Clic.

Gwen : « Bravo Hee-chan, celle-là elle va donner au développement. »

Wufeï : « Heero sale traître. »

Gwen : « Ca va pas non ? Tu te plaignais que je photographiais toujours Duo et pas toi. »

Wufeï : « Mais… Mais pas du tout !!!! »

Il était tout rouge et avait franchement l'air vexé. Je retourne vers Heero en trottinant.

Gwen, murmurant : « Tu crois que je l'ai mis en colère ? »

Heero, murmurant : « Y'a pas de doutes. »

Gwen, murmurant : « Il va m'en vouloir à mort, tu crois ? »

Heero, murmurant : « Au moins ce soir, oui. »

Duo : « On peut savoir ce que vous dites ? »

Gwen et Heero : « HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

Gwen : « Nan mais t'es malade de faire peur aux gens comme ça! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Duo : « Gwen-chan, lâche Heero. »

Et là je réalise que je suis cramponner au bras de Heero, terrorisée.

Gwen : « Pa'don. »

Je me décolle de Heero, mais là, ô surprise, ce dernier passe un bras sur mes épaules.

_Gâââh ?_ (ça c'est moi).

_Quoi ?_ (ça c'est Duo).

Heero regarde Duo avec une lueur de défi, l'air de dire : « mon coco, t'as pas voulu de moi, et maintenant il faudrait que je fasse tes quatre volontés, comme ça, sans rien demander en échange ? Ben voyons. Tu me retourcheras que lorsque nous serons ensemble. Jusque là, t'as aucun droit sur moi. »

Je me mets soudain à trembler.

Gwen : « Gaaaaaâââââââaaaaaah ! »

Quatre : « Gwen-chan !!! »

Gwen : « Toute cette tension dans l'air… Gaaaâââââaaah ! »

Trowa : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Gwen : « Je ne supporte pas…. Gaaaaâââââaaah… Toute cette tension… Gaaaâââââaah… »

Duo, qui se rapproche un peu : « Ca va ? »

Heero, qui se rapproche un peu : « Gwen ? »

Gwen : « Il faut que la tension diminuuuuuuue… Gaaaâââââaaaah ! »

Duo : « Mais comment on peut faire ? »

Je m'arrêtes net de trembler, et plus rapide que la lumière : 

Gwen : « C'est très simple. »

Je pose ma main gauche sur la tête à Duo, la droite sur la tête à Heero, et hop ! je rapproche les deux. 

Les deux gars sont tellement surpris qu'ils ne résistent même pas et finissent lèvres contre lèvres. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés, se demandant encore comment ils ont pu atterir dans cette position. Je me recule, enlevant doucement mes mains de leur tête, et observant avec satisfaction qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour s'éloigner de suite l'un de l'autre. Ils ressemblent à une statue, tous les deux immobiles, dans un léger baiser. Puis Heero semble reprendre ses esprits. Il ferme les yeux, passe rapidement mais doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo, puis se retire, se remettant d'aplomb sur ses pieds. Duo est toujours en contre poids, toujours les yeux écarquillés, et il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'il se rétame par terre.

Le choc a dû être terrible.

_Rôôôh comme c'était mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de les voir ainsi tous les deux !!! Bon, je leur ai un peu forcé la main… Glups ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir… Si ça se trouve ils vont vouloir me massacrer après ça, et alors, finito de la Gwen, pffuit, envolée… Arghhhh, le cauchemar !!!!_

Je regarde anxieusement Heero (parce que Duo est toujours par terre, immobile). Ce dernier regarde Duo avec un air indescriptible dans les yeux. Puis il tourne son regard vers moi, et me fait un petit clin d'œil. Je soupire de soulagement intérieurement. 

Trowa : « Bon, ben faudrait peut-être réveiller le Duo maintenant ! »

Quatre : « Attends encore un peu. Il est en plein effaremment, complètement gaga… Laisse-lui le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

_Huh ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que Quat-chan a un don d'empathie, j'avais oublié_. Je m'approche du petit blondinet.

Gwen : « Dis Quatre, tu penses que Duo va vouloir me tuer à son réveil ? »

Il me regarde en souriant.

Quatre : « Y'a peu de chances. »

Gwen : « Tant mieux ! » que je fais avec un soupire de soulagement. 

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 20 mars 2003 


	11. delirium tremens chap 11

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 11e chapitre**

Heero avait l'air plutôt content (_j'ai embrassé Duo je suis tout content ! ^___^_), mais Duo faisait hostensiblement la gueule (_le sagouin, m'embrasser comme ça…Aaaaaaaaaah :o)_ ). Le petit chou était ravi du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Heero, il en redemandait même, mais sa fierté et son orgueil en avait prit un coup, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré sa joie. Manque de pot, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre (depuis le temps qu'on écrit des fanfics, on commence à le connaître le bougre).

Mais bon, là n'était pas le propos : nous devions enfin rentrer dans la ville, tadammm !!! (ndlr : ça fait au moins quatre chapitres que je dis qu'on va rentrer dans la ville, ça devait bien se faire un jour ou l'autre, quand même !)

Alors, récapitulatif de la situation :

1) nous sommes toujours près de la muraille, à 50 mètres de la route très passagère, l'entrée est proche.

2) les cinq g-boys sont devant moi, allongés par terre, à étudier les solutions d'entrée sans trop se faire remarquer.

…

…

Cinq magnifiques petits popotins alignés comme des sushis, bon à déguster. Forcément, le 3) découle de source. 

3) je bave… et j'en ai pas honte ! ^__^

4) je me dis que Quatre à vraiment des jambes très fines et je ferme les yeux pour me l'imaginer en robe (à la façon Shuuichi de Gravitation, ça le ferait bien, hihihi !!!).

5) je rouvre les yeux et je vois Quatre en robe. _Gââh ?_

6) j'ai une hallucination, je me frotte les yeux et je regarde à nouveau. _Gniéééé ?_

7) Quatre est toujours en robe. _Nom d'une pipe !_

8) je ricane bêtement. _C'est le syndrôme de la « quatre folle »… BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !_

Duo : « Qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer. »

Gwen : « Rien du tout. » _Ca vaut le coup d'œil, quand même_…

Je fixe Quatre, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sens ce dernier tendu (et il a raison, le pauvre). Il me jette un coup d'œil, et je rougis comme une tomate. Il commence à se relever et là… c'est Hiroshima.

Tout d'abord, il n'ose pas regarder son accoutrement. Il me regarde avec des yeux exhorbités, la bouche en cœur, sentant vaguement qu'un courant d'air inhabituel lui courait entre les jambes (_guili guili guili_). Puis il devient blanc comme linge et baisse les yeux. Oh My God !!! Je l'ai affublé d'une robe courte bleu pastel, avec des froufrous aux manches et en bas de la jupe. Il a même la ceinture dorée en toc. Il ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction, mais aucun son ne sort. Il est complètement sonné le pauvre. Je le comprend, même moi j'aurais jamais osé porter une robe pareille ! C'est qu'elle est franchement laide, vous voyez.

Trowa se retourne pour voir ce qu'il fiche, et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le spectacle inattendu. _Mon… Mon… Mon… Qu-qu-qu… __Ro-robe-be-be_… (gros blanc)… Puis le flash : joli cuisse, joli postérieur, taille fine… Notre Trowa mamour a dès lors bien du mal à réfreiner ses pulsions ^___^.

Pour pas être en reste, Duo se retourne aussi et la phrase sarcastique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer reste coincée dans sa gorge et il ne peut dire que :

Duo : « Aaaa… gâh ? »

Wufeï se retourne aussi du coup, il s'étrangle (il ne fait pas les choses à moitié notre Wuffy) et il saigne du nez aussi sec (pour rajouter du dramatique à la situation). 

Même Heero, d'habitude si stoïque, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. C'est que Quatre en robe, je l'avoues, c'est quand même une vision d'horreur, hein ! Y'a que Trowa pour trouver ça sexy.

Quatre : « G…G…Gw…Gwen…Gwen-chan ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante qui n'allait pas rester petite très longtemps.

Gwen : « Ihi ! Heu… C'est une erreur… Je t'ai juste imaginé en robe… Je pensais pas que tu allais réellement te retrouver habillé en robe… Quoique ça te va bien hein, mais… Heu… »

_Ouh la la ça sent les ennuis là…_

Je lance un regard de détresse à Heero. Quatre a la tête baissé, les poings serrés, il tremble de rage et j'ai l'impression qu'il va vraiment vouloir…

Quatre : « GWEN-CHAmmmmmmmmm ! » qu'il commence en levant les poings en l'air et en s'époumonant.

Heureusement pour moi, Trowa s'est relevé plus vite que l'éclair et vient de coller sa main devant la bouche du petit blondinet complètement énervé (ainsi que de le ceinturer par la taille avec son autre bras et de laisser trainer sa main vers une partie pas très catholique de l'anatomie de notre cher petit blondinet, mais bon, c'était un détail anodin, passons). 

Trowa : « Chut Quat-chan, ou bien on va se faire repérer. »

Quatre : « MMMMMMMMMMMMM !!! »

Trowa : « Je sais mais…. Bzzz bzzz bzzzz... bzzz bzzz bzzz. »

Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut lui chuchoter à l'oreille (_t'es tout mimi en robe, ça m'excite à fond_ oooooooops, je dérape *__*). Je ferme les yeux et je prie pour que ce soit des mots tendres et que Quatre retrouve son pantalon. Je rouvre les yeux. Trowa s'est écarté de Quatre, surpris, et le-dit blondinet est aussi surpris de se retrouver torse nu et en pantalon en cuir noir moulant. 

Quatre poussa un soupir excédé.

Quatre : « Gwen-chan, tu pourrais pas m'habiller correctement pour une fois ? »

Gwen : « Pardooooooooooooon ! »

Duo : « Mais comment tu fais ça d'abord ? »

_Bonne question qui mérite réflexion._

Gwen : « Ben je sais pas, je ferme juste les yeux en imaginant et… »

Soudain, je réalise la portée de mes paroles. Si j'imagines les g-boys… sans fringues… alors… muihihihihihihihih… Je bave à l'avance, pire qu'un Ryo Saeba en rut ! Soudain, avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passe, je ne vois plus la lumière du jour, les cinq mecs m'ont sauté dessus.

Heero : « Wufeï, amène la corde. »

Wufeï : « La voilà. »

Duo : « Tenez-la bien pendant que je l'emmaillote dedans ! »

Gwen : « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Trowa : « Facile, on te ligotte. »

Gwen : « Mais pourquoi ? »

Duo : « Hin hin hin ! Tu crois qu'on a pas compris à quoi tu pensais y'a pas deux minutes ? Perverse que tu es !!! » fait-il en se frottant les mains.

Gwen : « Oui c'est vrai j'y ai pensé mais… C'est pas pour ça que je l'aurais fais… » que je dis, pas convainquante pour un sou. « Et pis de toute façon même attachée je peux quand même vous imaginer tout nu… Gniéééééhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

Trowa : « Ca serait pas très gentil. » fait-il d'un ton réprobateur comme si j'étais une gosse qui se reçoit un savon.

Quatre : « C'est vrai ça. Nous on t'a rien fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, et toi tu nous martyrise. »

_Beuuuuhhhhh…_

Gwen : « Mais c'est normal ! C'est pas tout les jours que je vous ai sous la main ! »

C'est vrai ça, si j'en profites pas maintenant, comment que je vais faire après ? Hein ? Honnêtement… C'est une bonne raison ça, non ?

Quatre : « C'est pas une raison pour pas nous respecter. »

Ouch ! Là il a tapé fort le bougre. Me dire que je ne respecte pas les gens c'est comme m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Se rend-t-il compte qu'il me brise le cœur ? (sortez les mouchoirs). Se rend-t-il compte qu'il vient de me dire la pire des insultes ? (vi vi, les violons aussi). Est-il vraiment aussi insensible ? (quoi ? on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour ??? bon d'accord j'arrêtes ! … Tout de même, j'ai une réputation à tenir…). 

Gwen : « D'accord je le ferai plus… Gomen… »

Voyant ma triste mine et mon réel repentir, les cinq g-boys soupirent de soulagement. Soudain, Heero se penche vers moi et me chuchotte un truc à l'oreille. Je retrouve le sourire illico presto !

Gwen : « Génial ! Merci Hee-chan t'es vraiment trop génial quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ! Et tu peux compter sur mon aide à 200% ! »

Duo, s'adressant à Heero : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Quatre : « De quoi vous avez parler ? »

Heero se contente de leur sourire mystérieusement.

Heero : « Vous pouvez la détacher, elle ne se servira plus de cet espèce de don bizarre. »

Gwen : « Promis juré craché. »

J'aurais levé la main droite si je n'avais pas été ligotté. Et là, Duo se penche vers moi à son tour. Il me regarde avec des petits yeux porcins (si si, je vous jure, avec son expression, ses beaux yeux améthyste ont perdu leur aspect sexy).

Duo : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Hee-chan ? » fait-il suspicieux.

Gwen : « Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux. »

Duo : « Oh… » fait-il en rougissant.

Gwen : « Pas de toi, nigaud. »

Duo : « Quoi ? Mais… »

Gwen : « Hé hé hé. »

Duo est plus que dépité, il est déprimé. Puis un éclair de génie le traverse.

Duo : « Alors pourquoi tu nous as fait nous embrasser tout à l'heure, hein ? »

Gwen : « Pour le rendre jaloux. »

Duo : « Ah tu vo… Hein ? »

Gniiiiiiihihihihihih !!! Rôôôôh ! Comme on est méchant avec lui ! Le pauvre, lui faire croire que Heero s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre… Bon d'accord, le calcul est pas difficile à faire… Lui faire croire qu'Heero est amoureux de Wuffy. C'est pas gentil… Par contre, quand il va falloir que j'explique la combine à Wuffy, ça va pas être de la tarte à mon avis. Je jette un coup d'œil au chinois qui… a disparu ! _Mais où il est ?_ Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. _Ah ! Il est là_. Notre pauvre Wuffy est en train de se mettre un bout de coton dans le nez car il nous refait les rivières pourpres à lui tout seul. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller le soutenir amicalement, quand je me rend compte que je ressemble encore à un saucisson.

Gwen : « Dites, vous pourriez pas em détacher, s'il vous plaît ? »

Duo : « Nan ! »

Heero : « Bien sûr. »

Il s'approche et… et… _mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Gwen : « Hee-chan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Heero, tout rouge : « Haaaan… »

Duo s'approche et pouffe de rire. Je le regarde, ne comprenant rien.

Duo : « Ah ah ah ! Heero arrive pas à défaire le nœud. »

Et effectivement, je sens bien qu'il s'escrime comme un dératé notre soldat parfait. _Dé quoué ? Heero bloqué à cause d'un nœud trop serré ? Impensable._

Gwen : « Hee-chan ? »

Heero : « Trowa, passe moi ton couteau. »

Trowa : « Attends laisse moi-faire. »

Après trois minutes, je suis désespérée.

Gwen : « Trowa mamour ? »

Trowa : « Je refuse d'utiliser un couteau pour défaire ce * biiiip * de nœud ! »

Gwen : « Les gaaaaars… »

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 25 mars 2003

P.S. : on est toujours pas rentré dans la ville

… 

BLOM ! Tous par terre…     


	12. delirium tremens chap 12

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 12e chapitre**

Bon, que ce soit bieeeeeeeeeeeeen clair, entre vouuuuuuuuus z'et moiiiii : l'objectif de se chapitre est de rentrer dans cette * biiiip* de * biiiiip * de * biiiiiiiii-biiiiiiiiiiipppppp * de ville fortifiée.

Gwen : « ENFIN LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE !!!! »

La vache, ils ont mis trois quart d'heure, ces pauvres blaireaux, à défaire un simple petit nœud tout piti piti… J'en reviens pas… C'est que je suis furax là : ça fait mal, la corde ! C'est irritant au possible, et le pire, c'est l'envie de se gratter sans pouvoir le faire… Obligée de subir les démangeaisons… Trop horrible ! Râââh la la,  le profesisonnalisme des g-boys vient d'en prendre un grand coup, là. C'est finalement Wufeï, avec ses ongles un tout petit peu long, qui a réussi l'exploit de faire passer un bout de corde sous un autre ! Applaudissez messieurs dames ! (gros poutou sur la joue de Wuffy pour le remercier… Il a pas l'air de vraiment apprécier, je sais pas pourquoi…) Et bien sûr, devinez qui avait fait le noeuuuud, hummmm ? Je le trucide du regard pendant qu'il sifflote en regardant ailleurs. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès !

Gwen : « J'y vais. »

Trowa : « Où ? »

Gwen : « Je rentre ! Je retourne à la civilisation, je vais aller manger un bon petit plat spécialité du coin, je refuse de faire le poteau de guet une minute de plus tout ça pour calculer l'angle d'approche le meilleur pour pas se faire repérer, J'Y VAIS FRANCO ! »

Duo : « Mais elle est conne. »

Regard fauve de ma part et un petit « grrr » m'échappe.

Heero : « Elle a pas tord. »

Duo : « Mais il est con. »

(ça lui a échappé) 

Regard froid et mauvais du soldat parfait vers le shinigami qui du coup, semble rétrécir un petit peu…. Trop nerveux…

Gwen : « J'ai la dalle et il va bientôt faire nuit, et ils vont fermer les portes alors hop ! J'y vais. »

Duo : « C'est stupide. »

C'est qu'il persiste et signe là… Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle mon petit frère… A huit ans, il avait décrété qu'il avait toujours raison, même s'il débitait 300 idioties à la seconde… Fallait le voir en train de discuter le bout d'gras, alors qu'il savait qu'il racontait que des conneries… Avec du recul, c'était marrant (sur le coup, il m'exaspérait tellement que j'aurais pu le buter!).

Heero, calme et froid : « Tu pourrais expliquer ton point de vue? »

Gwen : « Vi tiens, je suis curieuse de l'entendre. »

_Bizarre, je croyais pas avoir parlé à voix haute…_

Duo, levant des yeux au ciel, nous prenant pour des abrutis : « C'est simple : t'en as vu d'autres que nous en jeans ? Nan ? Donc d'après toi on va passer incognito ? »

Gwen : « Faut tenter le coup, j'ai trop faim. »

Heero, qui fixe Duo : « T'as une autre idée. »

Duo : « … » renifle hostensiblement.

_Buté je vous dis…_

Gwen, où l'art de remettre de l'huile sur le feu : « Tout pour se faire remarquer. »

Duo, réactif à fond : « Ta gueule. »

Je lance un regard en coin à Heero, et on se retient de ne pas rire. Notre piti shinigami est vexé, hihihihihi ! Et du coup, il fait la gueule, hihihihihi ! C'est trop mimi. Mais Quatre s'en mêle.

Quatre : « Duo a raison, les décisions hâtives ne sont jamais les meilleures. »

Je soupire. Heero soupire.

Gwen : « Il faut savoir suivre son instinct. »

Duo : « Ah parce que tu as de l'instinct, toi ? »

Gwen : « Vi, et là tout de suite mon instinct me dit de te sauter dessus pour te mordre au cou ! WOOOOOOOOOH ! »

Ils reculent tous d'un bond d'un mètre, apeurés.

Gwen : « C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? C'EST QUOI CETTE DISPUTE ? J'AI HORREUR DES DISPUTES !!! Rââââh, rââââh, rââââh… »

Je souffle comme un bœuf et je suis rouge tomate, comme à chaque fois que je mets le volume et que mes cordes vocales en prennent un coup.

Wufeï : « Bé… »

Duo : « Heu… »

Heero : « … »

Trowa : « … »

Quatre : « Bé heu… » 

Devant leurs mines effarées, je réagis.

Gwen : « Quoi ? J'ai dis une connerie ? »

Duo : « Heu.. vi, heu… Enfin non mais… Enfin pour moi c'est une connerie mais passons… Donc heu…C'était… une dispute ? »

Gwen : « Bah vi… » que je fais, sûre de moi.

Les cinq mecs me regardent l'air de dire : « Ah ouais… quand même… mais c'est qu'elle est bien atteinte… »

Wufeï : « Kof kof… Heu Gwen ? Tu peux nous dire en quoi c'était une dispute ? Tu as des amis ?»

Gwen : « Vi j'ai plein de potes ^___^. C'est bien simple : Heero et Duo n'étaient pas d'accords, et Quatre non plus. Il y avait conflit. Donc, dispute. »

Trowa : « Ca, ça s'appelle une discussion. »

Je le regarde telle une carpe hors de l'eau.

Gwen : « Mais nan, voyons. Dans les fanfics, si vous les aviez lus, vous sauriez que quand Heero et Duo sont pas d'accord, c'est qu'il y a un soucis dans leur couple. »

Heero avoue soudain son penchant pour les tomates, et Duo, hop !, bizarrement, dans mon champ de vision, je vois ses pieds à la place de sa tête.

Gwen : « Duo, c'est pas la peine de faire le poirier ».

Duo : « Ca m'aide à décompresser. »

Gwen : « Dans ce cas… » 

Quatre : « Mais Gwen je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas en couple. »

Gwen : « On va pas revenir sur le sujet ! Tout le monde le sait, le monde entier le sait, l'univers entier le sait… C'est juste une question de temps, hé hé hé ! Et donc, logiquement, j'en déduis qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz et donc qu'il y a dispute. »

(ndlr : vous me suivez là ? Je viens de reprendre la suite de ma théorie sur la dispute… hmm).

Wufeï, après quelques instants de silence : « J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus débile. »

Duo, se relevant péniblement : « Ouaip, là tu fais très fort Gwen-chan. »

Gwen : « … »

Les cinq autres : « … »

Gwen : « … »

Les cinq autres : « … »

Duo, impatient : « Bon alors ça y est t'a réfléchi ? »

Gwen, imperturbable : « Voui. »

Les cinq autres : « … »

Duo, énervé : « Aloooooors ???? »

Gwen, ravie : « Ce soir, je veux une saucisse-frites ! » que je fais souriante, un doigt en l'air pour appuyer mes propos.

ZOOOUUIIIIIIIP ! Cinq gars à terre…

Gwen : « Hé hé hé… » ^___^

Duo : « Débile, elle est débile… »

Wufeï : « Onna de malheur… »

Trowa : « Et dire qu'elle est française, quel déshonneur… »

Quatre : « Je ne la comprendrais jamais. »

Heero : « … »

Gwen : « Aller les gars, faites pas ces têtes, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère… Et puis maintenant, faut y aller, n'oubliez pas que l'objectif de ce chapitre c'est de rentrer dans la ville. »

Mon joli sourire (si si l'est joli… le premier qui rigole…) s'estompe peu à peu devant les mines ébahies de nos petits bishonen.

Gwen : « Heu… Un soucis ? »

Duo : « Tu écris une fanfic… LA DESSUS ???!!!!!!!!!!! »

Petit sourire crispé de ma part.

Gwen : « Heu… voui… » que je fais d'une toute petite voix.

Duo : « T'ES PAS FOLLE !!! » qu'il fait en me sautant dessus.

Gwen : « HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »

Duo, retenu par Trowa (merci mamour) : « Nan mais tu te rends pas compte !!! On va passer pour quoi, nous, hein ? Et notre réputation alors ? Et notre fierté ? NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE HEIN !!! »

Gwen : « Du calme, du calme, choupinet. »

Duo : « M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!! »

Wufeï vient en renfort de Trowa.

Gwen : « Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je pense pas vous faire passer pour des abrutis dans cette fanfic ? »

Duo : « SIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Gwen : « Et pis y'a quelques gens qui aiment bien… La preuve, j'ai eu des reviews ^___^. »

Duo : « M'EN FOUS !!! »

Gwen, qui réfléchit : « Ooooooooooh, je vois. C'est que dans cette fanfic, ta nature têtue et timide est mise à jour, et on sait enfin que c'est Heero qui te tourne autour depuis le début, et non pas l'inverse. Et que donc, tu es le petit bout de chou qu'on veut tripoter, et pas le tripoteur, et ça, ça t'énerve ! Surtout qu'en fait, tu aimes Heero, mais tu as trop de fierté pour le montrer, alors tu fais style tu es énervé et tout et tout… »

Duo, vaincu : « Mais pas du tout… Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, pitié. »

Je lance un coup d'œil à Heero. Ce dernier rougit. Je lui fais un signe de tête insistant, et il se résout enfin à prendre ses responsabilités. Il s'avance vers Duo, toujours maintenu par Trowa et Wufeï.

Heero : « Duo ?… »

Ce dernier le regarde, interrogateur.

Heero : « Il est temps que tu cesses de fuir. »

Et à la plus grande surprise du shinigami (et pour mon plus grand plaisir), Heero pose ses mains sur ses joues, se rapproche de lui, et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tching ! »

Bruit de l'appareil photo (je pouvais pas rater ça ^___^).  

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 1e avril 2003   

Post scriptum :

Gwen : « Mais… Mais… AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !

OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Snif snif snif… J'y arriverai jamais, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Snif ! On est toujours pas dans la ville… Depuis 5 chapitres… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! »

Duo : « Bien fait. »

Gwen : « Méchant… »


	13. delirium tremens chap 13

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 13e chapitre**

Duo se remet difficilement de… non, en fait il ne se remet pas du tout du baiser que lui a offert Heero. Normal vous me direz, c'était un baiser de Heero, HEE-RO. Ce mec est peut-être un super combattant, mais je suis sûr qu'il embrasse super bien aussi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance d'essayer, dommage… En ce qui concerne les autres gars, ben c'est facile : ils sont sur le cul, et du coup, ils sont toujours occupés à maintenir Duo. Ils sont bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Wufeï a bien sûr, les narines qui tremblent, mais on lui en veut pas, on le connaît le bougre. Heero lui, s'est légèrement reculé, et il est rouge fluo. Ca jure un peu avec ses yeux cobalt mais bon… C'est charmant aussi hein. Je refocalise mon attention sur Duo, et qu'est-ce que je m'aperçois ??? L'abruti ! Ni une ni deux, je me précipite vers lui et je lui donne trois grandes baffes digne sd'Obélix. Ben voui, cet idiot oubliait simplement de respirer ! 

Malheureusement pour mes oreilles, ma technique a réussi.

Duo, reprenant ses esprits : « NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE T'ES MALADE OU QUOI !!!! »

Gwen,se bouchant les oreilles : « Désolée. »

(je crois que j'ai gâché son moment « émotions »).

Duo : « C'était pour te venger tout ça hein ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Trowa, Wufeï et Quatre semblent se réveiller un peu, et finissent par lâcher le Shinigami. 

Trowa, pour vite changer de sujet : « Heu… Il faudrait rentrer dans la ville. »

Gros silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens la moutarde me monter au nez.

Tap tap tap tap tap. (ndlr : taper du pied dans le désert ça fait pas de bruit, mais bon… ^___^)

Silence. Cinq têtes se retournent vers moi, l'un étonné, l'autre suspicieux…

Tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Duo : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP…

Pis, c'est l'explosion supersonique.

Gwen : « J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE ! »

Les g-boys : « Hiiiiiiiiiii! »

Quatre en saute dans les bras de son français adoré, et Duo cours se cacher derrière Heero. Wufeï joue à la statue, genre je vais pas le remarquer.

Gwen : « JE VEUX DES VACANCES !!!!! »

Regards effarés.

Duo : « … Huh ?… »

Gwen : « Ouiiiin ! Mais faut me comprendre aussi ! J'ai pas eu de vacances depuis juin dernier, et le boulot est dur ! Je pète un câble, je veux des vacances ! »

Duo : « Mais… Heu…Tu peux pas ! »

Gwen, super agressive : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Duo, re-cachant sa tête derrière l'épaule d'Heero : « Ben, on est en mission. »

Je le regarde, pas contente du tout. Pis, ça fait enfin tilt.

Gwen : « Hé hé hé ^___^ Je m'en fous. »

Wufeï, indigné : « Quoi ?! »

Gwen : « Bah vi, c'est ma fanfic. »

Regards porcins de pure incompréhension.

Quatre : « Et alors ? »

Gwen : « Et alors ? Je peux faire ce que je veux, puisque c'est moi qui écrit. »

_Hé hé hé, j'ai le pouvoir, yeaaaaaah !_ (heureuse).

Duo : « Mais heu… nan. »

Gwen : « Quoi nan ? Pourquoi nan ? »

Quatre : « Ben… On peut pas changer l'histoire comme ça. »

Gwen : « … Ah bon ? »

Quatre : « Ben oui, tu peux pas faire ça. Les lectrices vont pas apprécier. »

Gwen : « Ah bon ? »

Duo : « Ben oui, comment tu veux qu'elles soient d'accord ! Arrêter l'histoire ça va peut-être pas leur plaîre du tout, du tout. Je te rappelle qu'avec Heero on a pas officialisé notre union. »

Gwen : « Tu viens de le faire, crétin ! »

Wufeï : « Et que je suis tout seul. J'en ai marre d'être tout seul. »

Gwen : « Raaah les râleurs… Bon tant pis, adieu Bora Bora. » que je fais en haussant les épaules. « Bon, ben entrons dans la ville alors. » que je termine, maussade.

Je me retourne vers le chameau, dépitée, les épaules basses et le dos voûté, pour préparer le départ. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un tapoter sur mon épaule. Je jette un coup d'œil inintéressé.

Gwen : « Hmmm ? »

Duo, rouge pivoine : « Heu… Gwen-chan ? T'as dis quoi là tout à l'heure ? »

Gwen, de super mauvaise foi : « Tout à l'heure ? J'm'en souviens plus… »

Duo : « Tu as bien dis… Bora Bora non ? »

Gwen, qui soupire à fond : « Hé vi, j'aurais bien été y faire un petit tour : une mer bleu turquoise, les cocotiers, le soleil… » _et 5 g-boys en maillot de bain,_ que je rajoute mentalement. 

Duo, se retournant vers ses camarades : « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ? »

Retranscription des pensées des gars : 

Heero : _Est-ce qu'il y aura une prise électrique pour que je branche mon laptop ?_

Trowa : _Quatre en petit maillot de bain très moulant… gniééééééééééhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !_

Quatre : _Trowa dans les vagues, bronzé, offrant son visage aux doux rayons du soleil, sexy en diable…. Aaaaaaaaaaah_.

Wufeï : _Est-ce que Zechs y sera ? Oooooops, mais je pense à quoi moi ?_

Je tairais les pensées de Duo pour le bien-être de mes lectrices ^____^.

Duo, impatient : « Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord ou pas ? »

Heero : « … »

Trowa : « Moui. »

Quatre, tout rouge : « Vi. »

Wufeï vient droit sur moi, snobant Duo au passage, qui en reste pantois. Il se penche à mon oreille.

Wufeï : « Je veux bien venir si y'a Zechs là bas. » qu'il murmure.

Gwen, à haute voix : « Mais je croyais que c'était hmmm hmmm hmmm ! » (baillonnée par Wufeï).

Duo : « Quoi ? »

Gwen, après avoir enlevé la main de Wuffy : « C'est d'accord. »

Wufeï : « Très bien. Je vote pour aussi. »

Puis il repart tranquillement à sa place. Duo le regarde avec une curiosité débordante. Puis il se tourne vers moi, genre je vais lui dire nos petits secrets. Je lui souris hostensiblement, genre « je te dirais rien du tout plutôt crever. » Il fait la moue et passe à autre chose.

Duo : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Des vacances ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas eu moi non plus, en fait. »

_Heero en maillot de bain. Heero en maillot de bain… Autant dire presque nu sur la plage… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Woh ! Duo ! Faut que tu te réveilles mon gars, tu es sensé être hétéro ! Aaaaaah, toutes ces belles tahitiennes sur la plages, en maillot de bain, de jolies petites fesses, des pectoraux saillants… un regard aussi bleu que le ciel… aaaaahhhh…_

(il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a dévié de nouveau sur Heero le pauvre. Il est franchement très atteint… Hé hé hé !)

Quatre : « C'est vrai que ça peut nous faire du bien. »

_Ca peut surtout me faire du bien à moi oui ! Mon Trowa en maillot de bain… Peut-être qu'il aime le naturis… Roooh non faut pas que je pense à ça, non non non !_

Trowa : « Oui. »

_Faut que je me calme sinon mon excitation va finir par se voir._

Wufeï : « Je pense qu'on est tous formellement d'accord. »

_… Passer mes doigts dans sa longue chevelure blonde, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire… Il est si beau et grand… Je croyais avoir des sentiments pour Treize, mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré… Il a bouleversé ma vie…_

Gwen : « COOOOOOOL ! Des vacances ! Hyaaaaaaaaa ! Génial! » ^___________^

Duo : « Bon, on part tout de suite alors, okay ? »

Gwen : « Ouaip ! »

Duo : « Et ben c'est parti. »

Gwen : « Ouaip. »

Les 6 ahuris (nous en fait) : « … »

Duo : « Ben alors ? »

Gwen, d'un seul coup nerveuse : « Quoi ? »

Duo : « Ben aller, on y va là, zou zou zou ! »

Gwen : « Ah ben vi on y va là, c'est sûr, on est déjà parti, on est en route, on  - soupir - … »

Wufeï : « Me dis pas que tu sais pas comment y aller ? »

Gwen : « Ouuuuiiiiiiinnnnn… Ben en fait j'y ai pas réfléchi. »

Duo : « CRETINE ! » qu'il me fait en me frappant l'arrière du crâne.

Gwen : « AIEEEUUUUHHH !!! »

Duo : « Tu te rends compte que tu viens de nous donner de faux espoirs là ? »

Gwen : « Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiissssssss !!! Moi aussi je veux aller en… »

Soudain, l'illumination ! (ça fait deux fois dans ce chapitre, je dois vraiment pas être bien en ce moment, pour avoir des accès d'intelligence comme ça !)

Duo : « Alors ? Alors ? Ca y est, t'as trouvé ? On y va ? »

Gwen : « Hmm ! Heu oui on y va mais… faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. »

Là encore, il leur fallut quelque temps pour digérer et comprendre l'information.

Trowa : « Quoi c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? »

Je le regarde surprise.

Gwen : « Ben vi…»

Trowa : « Hmmm… Et tu comptes l'écrire quand ton prochain chapitre? »

Gwen : « Hé bé heu… ça dépend. Ca varie de quelques jours à quelques semaines… »

Trowa : « QUOIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Gwen : « D'accord ! D'accord ! Quelques jours, ça te va ! »

Trowa : « Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ou demain ? »

Gwen : « Heu…. Hi !… C'est que j'ai une fiction originale en cours et … »

Regard plus que noir de mon français mamour.

Gwen, d'une toute petite voix : « Je m'y met dès ce soir. » 

Trowa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine : « Bien. »

Le silence (aaaaaaaah, agréable le silence !) reprend ses droits pour un cours instant.

Duo : « Heu… »

Heero, voulant éviter à son shinigami chéri de passer pour plus débile qu'il ne l'est déjà : « Quand elle écrira son prochain chapitre on sera à Bora Bora… » 

Duo : « Ooooooooh… Alors oui ! Trowa a tout a fait raison !!! Tu écris la suite ce soir, ou au plus tard demain soir, sinon on va tous venir te rendre une petite visite pour te botter les fesses ! »

Gwen : « Ouiiiiiiiin, mais… »

Duo : « Et pis t'as vu déjà le temps que tu as mis à écrire celui-ci !!!??? »

Gwen : « Gomen ! Gomen ! C'est que j'ai eu la flemme… »

Heero : « On t'en veux pas Gwen. »

_Mon sauveur ! Ca, ça mérite un bisou !_ Hop, je me précipite vers Heero, je lui saute au cou et je dépose un gros bisou sur sa joue… Malheureusement, j'avais oublié que Duo était encore caché derrière. Après ça, je me retrouve donc pendu au cou d'Heero, avec en face de moi la tête furieuse de Duo Maxwell qui me regarde comme si ma dernière heure était arrivée. Je lui fais mon plus joli sourire. Il fait la tronche encore plus. Je me détache d'Heero et je recule de quelques pas.

Gwen : « Hmmm, bien, je crois que je vais arrêter là ce chapitre hein ! »

Duo : « Tu ferais mieux si tu veux vivre longtemps. »

Gwen : « Hiiiiiii hi hi hi , hmmm. Donc heu… Ah voilà ce que je cherchais …»

Et, surgissant de nul part, je brandit soudain une énorme pancarte publicitaire : « Et surtout ne ratez le prochain numéro de DT : les g-boys à la plage ! »

Vala vala…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 14 avril 2003   

Post Scriptum :

Heero : « Hmm hmm, heu Gwen ? »

Gwen : « Quoi donc mon chou ? »

Heero : « Heu, on en fait quoi des gundams ? »

Gwen : « Hein ? »

Heero : « Nan c'est bon j'ai rien dit. »


	14. delirium tremens chap 14

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

** 14e chapitre**

Episode VACANCES

(ambiance musique hawaïenne, les vahinées, les jumbees, la totale quoi ^___^)

J'ouvre les yeux et qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Miraaaaaaaaaaaaacle !

Gwen :  « Wouaaaaaaaaaah, c'est trop top ! Vous avez vu c'te mer les gars ? » que je demande en me retournant.

Et là, j'ai le palpitant qui s'arrête, la bouche qui se déssèche, les yeux qui sortent des orbites.

Gwen : « Gaaaaaah… »

Chères amies lectrices, si le paradis existe, ça doit ressembler à peu près à ça.

Heero… Môssieur Heero Yuy, en slip de bain noir, trèèèèèèèèèès moulant, révèlant des formes plus que prometteuses. Une peau matte dorée à souhait, un torse à tomber, des jambes musclées, et toujours ces éternels yeux cobalt qui brillent comme deux joyaux au milieu de toute cette splendeur. Un sourire béat s'installe sur mon visage.

Duo… Le Shinigami en personne… Très légèrement plus grand et fin, la peau laiteuse, une tresse se balançant sur les hanches fines et sexy, des yeux améthystes brillants à tomber, et une rougeur délicate sur les joues qui le rend tout bonnement irrésistible. Je n'aime pas du tout son short de bain style surfeur : ça cache tout ! Damned !

Puis, je remarque qu'il a la bouche ouverte. Bizarre… Il regarde Heero… Il regarde Heero !!!! Muahahahahahahahahah ! Le p'tit chou est dans le même état que moi : en pamoison devant le japonais. Il faut dire que c'est le plus b…

Wouaaaaaaaaaaah ! Trowa ! Il est incroyable! C'est le plus grand, et je vous jure, il est gôlé comme un top model ! Le torse en V, les trapèzes bien développés, une musculature fine à la Bruce Lee, un maillot de bain style boxer noir, toujours ses yeux sublimes, et comble de la coquetterie, une petite chaine ras-du-cou qui souligne la délicatesse de son port de tête. J'ai une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus, mais je pense à Quatchan…

Quatchan ? Ben, il est où ? 

Ah ça y est je le vois ! Allongé par terre, les bras en croix, un sourire d'idiot, les yeux dans le vague, en train de rigoler comme un débile. Hé hé hé :o) Il a succombé à Trowa ^___^. Remarquez c'est normal, si c'était pas une fanfic je serais moi-même sur les fesses en train de baver.

Dans un charme discret mais tout aussi foudroyant que celui de ses camarades, Wuffy était époustouflant. La finesse et la délicatesse des corps chinois se révèlaient en lui. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés, lui donnant un petit air sauvage et farouche qui ne laisserait pas un certain blondinet indifférent, c'était clair. Son short de bain était assez court (miam ^^) et noir. 

Gwen : « Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Soupire de contentement ^___^.

Les cinq gars ont l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Trowa aide Quatre à se remettre de ses émotions. Duo détourne vivement la tête, regardant en l'air, style « non non je ne te matais pas Heero, mon regard s'était posé sur toi par hasard ». Heero fait comme si de rien n'était, très à l'aise et parfaitement maître de la situation. 

Gwen : « Je… 

« YOOOOOOOOOOOOUHOOOOOOOOOOOOU ! »

Gwen : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  

Je me retourne et là je hûrle de peur : un troupeau de nanas en bikinis arrivent sur nous à toute allure ! 

_Nom de Zeus ! Elles ont déjà repéré les G-boys !_

Duo : « Heu… »

Quatre : « Un sentiment d'oppression vient de m'envahir… »

Wufeï : « C'est quoi toutes ces onnas… »

Gwen : « TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!! »

Hop là ! Ni une ni deux, on prend nos jambes à nos cous et on se met à courir comme des dératés. Derrière nous on peut entendre des dizaines de greluche crier comme des hystériques, pire que des fans enragées.

Duo : « Gwen-chan ! Dans quoi est-ce que tu nous as embarqué encore ? »

Gwen : « Chuis dég' ! J'pensais être peinard avec vous. J'avais pas prévue la cargaison de touristes américaines à forte poitrine ! »

Heero : « Faut trouver une planque vite fait ! »

Trowa : « J'ai trouvé ! Suivez-moi. »

On en remet une couche et on cavale de plus belle. Trowa nous amène en ville (vachement pratique pour une course poursuite), il nous fait tourner à droite, à gauche, on vire on tourne…

Wufeï : « Mais tu sais où tu vas ? »

Trowa : « Je cherche en même temps qu'on court. »

Gwen, soufflant déjà comme un bœuf : « J'espère que tu vas vite trouver… han han… parce que je m'essoufle là. »

Trowa : « Voilà ! » cria-t-il triomphant.

Il nous fait rentrer dans un bar, et un drapeau arc-en-ciel attire mon regard.

_J'y crois paaaaaaaas ! Il nous a amené dans un bar gay ! Mais il est crétin ou quoi ?_

Trowa : « Voilà, on sera en sécurité ici. »

Je scrute la salle : bondée de mecs, qui d'un seul coup ne sont plus du tout absorbés par leur verre ou leur compagnon, mais par les cinq beaux mâles qui viennent d'entrer dans la pièce.

Gwen : « Trowa, t'es con ou quoi ? »

Trowa : « Pardon ? »

Quatre : « Mon Dieu mais ils vont nous sauter dessus ! »

Gwen : « Crétin ! Vous plaisez aux filles, mais aux homos j'vous dis même pas ! » 

Trowa : « Ah. »

Duo : « La porte est ouverte, je suggère que l'on s'esquive discrètement. »

Gros bruits de chaise, les malabars se lèvent.

Gwen : « Ca devient dangereux, très dangereux. »

Heero : « ON FOUT LE CAMP ! »

Et hop ! Patatin patatin patatin ! C'est reparti ! Manque plus que les chevaux et on serait la cavalerie à nous six. On court on court on court…

Je commence sérieusement à manquer de souffle là… Quand soudain, notre sauveur nous interpelle.

« Par ici ! » fit une voix masculine et veloutée.

On a pas le temps de réfléchir, on entre sans hésiter dans le parc privé et on ne s'arrête que devant l'énorme batisse de style colonial.

Gwen : « Argh… J'ai… plus une seule goutte d'eau dans le corps… »

Duo : « C'était… une jolie course… T'as bien tenu le choc, Gwen-chan ! »

Je lève la main en signe d'accord, incapable de parler plus.

Des pas rèsonnent derrrière nous, je me retourne et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un ange descendu sur Terre. 

Gwen : « Zeeeeeeeeeechs ! » que je m'écris, folle de joie.

Zechs : « Salut la puce, comment ça va ? »

Je cours vers lui et je me jette dans ses bras.

Gwen : « Ca faisait un bail ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Zechs : « Toi aussi ma little frenchie. »

Gwen : « Comment va ta soeurette ? »

Zechs : « Elle va bien. »

Gwen : « Tu connais les G-boys je suppose. »

Zechs : « Oui, mais pas autant que je le voudrais. » qu'il fait en fixant Wufeï.

Ce dernier rougit furieusement, mais dans ses yeux le plaisir se lit sans difficulté.

Gwen : « Tu as fais le bon choix ! Il est tout à toi ! »

Wufeï : « Gwen ! »

Gwen : « Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ? »

Il ne répond rien, sa culture et sa droiture l'empêchant de mentir éhontément. Zechs sourit et se pourlèche presque les babines d'anticipation.

Gwen : « Hé hé hé. »

Zechs : « Oh mais ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Vous avez l'air épuisés, désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ? »

Trowa : « Avec plaisir. »

Duo : « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais finir par le proposer. »

Zechs se mit à rigoler.

Zechs : « Désolé, mais je voulais prendre le temps de vous admirer : c'est la première fois que je vous vois en maillot de bain. Vous êtes plutôt sexy, surtout Wufeï. » dit-il en agrémentant la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à l'intention du jeune chinois qui rougit de plus belle.

Duo, bombant le torse : « N'est-ce pas ! »

Zechs : « Ca sert à rien Duo, Heero est plus musclé que toi. »

Duo s'étrangle lamentablement.

Zechs s'approche de Wufeï et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, se tournant vers les autres en même temps.

Zechs : « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. » fait-il en poussant légèrement Wufeï devant lui et en en profitant honteusement pour laisser sa main descendre « naturellement » le long du dos du jeune homme.

Gwen : « Zechs petit pervers ! » que je fais en souriant.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

Zechs : « Toujours devant une sucrerie comme celle que tu as eu la gentillesse de m'amener. »

Je ne vois pas le visage de Wufeï, mais je suis sûre qu'il est rouge fluo ^___^. Sacré Zechs !

Trowa, effronté, se permet de prendre la main de son chéri pour aller dans le salon. Et Duo, il est tout tremblant dès que Heero passe près de lui. Et ce dernier, mine de rien, est aux anges et en profite pour effleurer notre Shinigami tout retourné le plus souvent possible.

Et moi dans tout ça ?

Je me contente de soupirer. 

Six beaux mecs à porter de mains.

Six beaux mecs casés.

La vie est vraiment trop inzuste ! Mais bon ! Je hausse les épaules et je les suis.

C'est que j'ai une méga soif moi aussi ^___^…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 05 mai 2003   

Post Scriptum :

Wufeï : « Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss ! »

Gwen : « Alors ? Tu vois que tu l'as ton Zechs ! »

Wufeï : « Vi ^___^ Dès ce soir je rentre discrétos dans sa chambre et… »

Gwen : « On se passera des détails mon chou. »

Duo : « …snif… »

Gwen : « Bah… »

Duo : « Ca avance pas mon histoire avec Hee-chan. »

Gwen : « Mais si, mais si. »

Soudain, je me retrouve avec Quat-chan dans les bras.

Quatre : « Merci Gwen-chan. »

Gwen : « Huh ? »

Quatre : « Grâce à toi j'ai pu voir mon Trowa d'amour en maillot de bain. »

Gwen, tout sourire : « Il en jette hein ? »

Quatre : « Il est à croqueeeeeeeeeeer ! Vivement ce soir. »

Gwen : « Ah non, pas vous deux non plus ! »

Duo : « Wouaaaaaaaah ! Ils seront tous au lit en train de se faire des papouilles sauf moi. »

Heero : « Et moi. »

Gwen : « Bah c'est votre faute aussi. Faudrait penser à prendre les devants un ch'ti peu. »

Duo : « Heu… c'est pas bête… Gniéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

Heero : « Duo… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… On est pas dans la fic là… Hey… Non… Que… Duo… Duo… Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Duo : « GNIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Gwen, levant les yeux aux ciel : « Intenables ! »


	15. delirium tremens chap 15

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings. 

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^. 

Genre : complètement à l'ouest, un beau bordel

Remarque 1 : suis fatiguée, ça doit être pour ça 

Remarque 2 : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller me coucher 

Remarque 3 : j'ai pas trouvé de titre plus fort pour montrer la débilité de toute cette histoire

Remarque 4 : Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

**Delirium tremens**

(ou comment je prends mes rêves pour des réalités)

**15e chapitre**

Les vacances II : le retour

Zechs nous conduisit aimablement à son salon, où il pria Wufeï d'entrer d'une retentissante main aux fesses.

Ce dernier se mordit la langue pour ne pas pousser un hurlement d'offuscation face à ce Zechs décidément très polisson. On prit chacun un fauteuil, ou le canapé, au choix. Inutile de préciser que Trowa et Quatre se précipitèrent dessus et se collèrent ensemble comme une moule à son rocher. Duo s'assit à côté d'eux, et Heero prit un fauteuil, tout comme moi. Zechs tenta de faire asseoir notre pauvre Wuffy sur ses genoux, mais se dernier s'obstina et refusa tout net, rouge comme une tomate, et alla dignement se chercher une chaise, vu que tous les fauteuils étaient pris.

Zechs sonna son serveur pour qu'il nous amène du thé glacé.

Zechs : « Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ici ? »

Gwen : « On est en vacances ! »

Zechs : « Pas possible ! Je me disais aussi que ton petit ciboulot commençait à gnognotter. »

Gwen : « Que !… C'pô vrai ! »

Zechs se marre.

Gwen : « Hé dis ! Tu as vu, j'ai écris une fanfic où tu joues du violon. »

Zechs : « Ah bon ? J'avais pas vu. »

Gwen : « Grrrr. »

Zechs : « J'espère que je joue bien. »

Gwen : « Comme un dieu ! »

Zechs : « Et que tu as bien insisté sur le fait que je sois divinement beau. »

Duo : « Poauh quel prétentieux ! »

Gwen : « Rassures-toi, j'en ai fais des tonnes ! »

Zechs : « Et je termine dans le lit de qui dans cette fic ? »

Gwen : « Ben j'ai hésité à te caser avec Duo… »

Duo s'étrangle avec son thé glacé et en fout partout en le recrachant.

Duo : « Mouheeeeeeurf ! Kof kof kof !Rââââh… »

Wufeï pète le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Une poussée d'hormones sans doute, hé hé hé ^___^. Il en fout partout, sur ses fringues, la chaise, par terre, partout ! Zechs rigole en douce et fait un geste à son serveur pour qu'il amène le nécessaire pour tout nettoyer.

Gwen : « … mais finalement je t'ai casé avec Noin. »

Zechs : « Noin ! Ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu ! Hmmm, donc dans cette fic je suis hétéro… Pourquoi pas… Faudra que je teste un de ces jours… Mais ce sera pour plus tard. » finit-il en regardant effrontément Wufeï, le déshabillant du regard. Le chinois passa du rouge vif au violet directement.

Zechs : « Et sinon, comment vont les troupes ? »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, je me lance dans un résumé de la situation.

Gwen : « Alors Trowa et Quatre sortent ensemble, Wufeï… Tu vas t'en occuper hein Zechs chéri ?… »

Wufeï : « Gwen !Onna ! »

Je lui tire la langue.

Gwen : « Et Heero aime Duo mais quand il s'est déclaré ce dernier l'a jeté comme un mal-propre. C'est pas digne du plus grand des crétins ça ? »

Duo : « J'vais te buter. »

Zechs : « Ben Duo, Heero est pas à ton goût ? »

Duo : « Je m'en fous de Heero. »

Le soldat parfait ne réagit pas, mais je sens bien qu'il est mortifié. Cela n'échappe pas à Zechs qui, cela m'aurait étonné de lui, profite honteusement de la situation. Il se lève d'un bond.

Zechs : « Vraiment ? Bon, je suppose que tu m'en voudras pas alors ? » demande-t-il en s'adressant à Duo.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, il se dirige droit sur Heero et lui roule une pelle d'enfer.

Wufeï est bouche bée.

Duo est bouche bée.

Les amoureux  transis sont bouche bée.

Et moi ? Je me marre comme une folle.

Puis, les deux réticents réagissent en même temps.

Wufeï et Duo : « ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHS ! » qu'ils hurlent en se mettant debout de concert, poings en avant.

Zechs : « Waouh ! J'en suis tout retourné ! » qu'il fait en regard Heero avec des yeux de congre énamouré. « Et maintenant au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir : Duo n'est pas insensible à Heero loin de là, et mon petit Wufeï a aussi le béguin pour moi ! Aaaaah ! L'amoooooouur !… »

Duo rivalise maintenant avec Wufeï pour ce qui est de la coloration des pommettes. Ils ont pas besoin de fond de teint, ça c'est sûr.

Zechs : « Bon, les chambres sont au premier, je prends celle du fond avec Wufeï. »

Wufeï manque de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Trowa : « Super ! »

Et ni une ni deux, il emmène Quatre à l'étage supérieur.

Gwen : « Hey ! Quatre ! Trowa ! »

Quatre se retourne et me fait un petit sourire béat.

Zechs s'approche de Wufeï et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Zechs : « C'est oui ou non ? »

Wufeï le fixe, puis fait un micro hochement de tête. Zechs sourit et lui prend la main.

Gwen : « Hey ! Vous allez pas me laisser toute seule ! »

Zechs : « Roooh, ton chéri arrive demain… »

Gwen, soulagée : « Ah vi c'est vrai. »

Zechs : « Bon ! » qu'il fait en se tournant vers Heero et Duo, « Les enfants, va peut-être falloir songer à monter… »

Heero reste assis, stoïque. Il n'a pas dû digérer l'affront de Duo ni le baiser volé de Zechs. Bref, il boude, il fait la tronche.

Gwen : « Mon petit Duo, je crois bien qu'il est temps que tu fasses le plus grand choix de toute ta vie. »

Il me regarde gravement.

Zechs : « On te laisse, Shinigami. Heero, si jamais y'a un problème, tu cries. »

Gwen : « Tu parles au soldat 01 je te rappelle ! »

Zechs : « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais bon, en slip de bain comme ça, on a pas l'impression que ce sont en réalité de vrais tueurs. »

Gwen : « C'est clair… Bon, les amis, je reviens dans une semaine pour voir comment la situation a évolué. »

Duo : « Que… mais… tu peux partir comme ça ? »

Gwen : « Ouais. C'est une nouvelle règle, je viens juste de l'inventer : je peux me barrer quand je veux ! Après tout, moua aussi je veux mes câlins ! Heero, je compte sur toi. »

Il me regarde froidement. Je soupire et je m'approche de lui. Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Gwen : « Il l'a pas fait exprès, et je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut déjà énormément. Mais on l'a mit abruptement au pied du mur devant tout le monde, et il a pas dû apprécier. Tu le connais, non ? Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime ! Fais le tourner en bourrique un moment puis saute lui dessus ! T'as qu'à le ligoter au lit, comme ça tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras ! Et puis si tu lui bande les yeux tu pourras… »

Heero : « Ca va ! Ca va ! J'ai compris. »

Gwen : « Shinigami vaut le coup qu'on se batte un peu pour lui, non ? »

Heero : « Hmmm. »

Zechs : « Bye bye Gwen-chan, à plus tard ! »

Gwen : « See you Zechs mamour, et prend bien soin de notre petit Wufeï ! »

Zechs : « Pas de problèmes ! » qu'il fait en reposant sa main sur les fesses de Wuffy, « je vais prendre le temps d'effeuiller en douceur cette sucrerie et de m'en régaler de longues heures durant ! »

Et sur ce, nos deux futurs tourtereaux s'en allèrent bras dessus bras dessous, bien décidé à passer une nuit agitée.

Je me retrouve donc seule avec Heero et Duo. Le climat est oppressant, et je sens que je suis de trop. Mais tout de même, leur situation me tracasse.

Gwen : « Bon, les petits choux, vous avez intérêt à régler vos petits différents et à vous rabibocher, sinon je vais devoir faire en sorte que vous vous adoriez bon gré mal gré. »

Heero : « Tu ne vas pas changer nos mentalités ? »

Duo : « D'un coup de baguette magique ! »

Gwen : « C'est une extrémité que je ne veux pas atteindre, mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis… hé hé hé !… Si vous êtes pas ensemble quand je reviens, je raconterais tout de vos ébats à nos lectrices ! »

Duo : « Quoi !!! Tu oserais écrire un lemon ! »

Gwen : « J'en ai déjà écris quelques uns ! »

Duo : « Ils étaient pas mal en plus… »

Gwen : « Tu vois ! »

Puis je le regarde, suspicieuse.

Duo : « Quoi ? »

Gwen : « Me dit pas que ça te plaît qu'on étale tes frasques sexuelles sur papier à la vue de tous. »

Duo, se grattant la tête : « Ben… »

Gwen : « Petit exhibitionniste ! »

Duo : « Hmm hmm. Heu… »

Gwen : « Tu te rends compte Heero ? »

Heero : « Faut dire qu'il n'a rien à caché. »

Gwen : « Haaaaaaaaaaan ! Mais je te signale que c'est TOI son partenaire attitré ! »

Heero : « Tu penses que ça me déplaît ? »

Gwen : « Nan mais… »

Heero : « Et puis comme ça, toutes les nanas comprennent bien que Duo est à moi ! »

Gwen : « Arf ! Quel méchant tu fais ! »

Heero : « Pas méchant, mais c'est mon dû et je ne le laisserai à personne d'autre. »

Gwen : « Mais ! Heero, si tu continues ma prochaine fic va caser Duo avec … heu… Treize ! »

Duo : « CA VA PAS LA TETE ! »

Gwen : « Soit heureux, j'aurais pu dire Relena. »

Duo : « Amen ! »

Gwen : « Bon ! C'est pas tout ça les petits clous, mais j'ai à faire. »

Je les regarde intensément.

Gwen : « Je peux vous laisser ? Vous aller monter dans la chambre ? »

Regards en coin de la part des deux gars.

Duo : « vi. »

Heero : « Hm. »   

Gwen : « Bien ! Ca fait plaisir ! »

Sourires crispés de la part des deux pilotes.

Gwen : « Bon, ben sur ce, profitez bien de vos vacances. Je vais faire de même. »

Duo : « Plus Gwen-chan. »

Gwen : « Byebouille. »

Heero : « 'lut. »

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 07 mai 2003   

Gwen qui se gratte la tête. 

Gwen : « Elle part vraiment en live cette fanfic… Ca devient du n'importe quoi… Va peut-être falloir que je songe à raconter une histoire, un de ces jours… »

Heero : « Mouais… c'était bof ton coup pour me caser de force avec Duo. »

Gwen : « Je sais bien ! Mais si vous étiez pas aussi têtus aussi… Tiens… t'as un suçon dans le cou. »

Heero : « Ooops ! C'est Duo, dans le chapitre précédent, dans le post scriptum, ben y'a eu une suite et en fait Duo m'a… »

Gwen : « Encore plus exhib' que l'autre ! J'y crois pas. »

Heero : « Hé hé hé… hmmm… bon, je vais me coucher… »

Gwen : « … La chambre de Duo c'est à droite. Fait pas comme si tu savais pas. »

Heero sourit honteusement puis prend le chemin habituel menant à la chambre de Duo.


	16. Chapter 17

Auteur : Dancelune

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : tous les mecs de l'histoire ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon s'ils avaient été à moi, je les aurais pas partagé alors :D

Couple : dans ce chapitre ?… Que dalle.

Genre : Débile, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà !

Remarque : non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. La patience est une vertu à ce qu'il paraît… Soyez content(e)s, vous êtes vertueux (ouais je sais c'est pas avec ça que je vais me faire pardonner mais bon).

**Delirium tremens.**

Chapitre… j'ai perdu le fil…

Je me promène peinard en sifflotant

Gwen : Tatada… Mais c'est joli ici… C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de connaître… Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Une fanfic ! Ben ça alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

J'attrape le manuscrit et le feuillette.

Gwen : Oooooh ! Bah dis donc ! Elle s'appelle « Delirium tremens » cette fic ! C'est marrant j'en ai écris une du même nom ! C'est rigolo !

J'affiche un sourire abruti et continue de feuilleter.

Gwen : Tiens mais… On dirait ce que j'ai écris ! C'est marrant, il se passe la même chose.

PS : réfléchir nuit gravement à la santé. Je perds un neurone par seconde pour cause de réflexion intense. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Gwen : Mais ! Nom de Zeus ! Ca ne serait tout de même pas ma fic ?

J'ai soudain une idée de génie : je regarde la couverture : le nom de l'auteur devrait être dessus !

Gwen : HAAAAAAAAAN ! MAIS C'EST MA FIC ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Mais pourquoi elle apparaît là comme ça alors que je suis même pas…

Je ne me souviens plus de la fin donc je vais honteusement voir comment ça se termine.

Gwen : dans la maison de Zechs…

Flash éclair : cinq g-boys et un bad-boy, soit six mecs canons, soit vingt et une possibilités de couples dépravés, couples qui feraient XXX et XXX XXX dans les chambres de la demeure de…

Alors que des images - censurées pour respecter la protection des mineures - se forment dans mon esprit perverti, un énoooorme saignement de nez éclabousse tout d'un coup mon manuscrit.

Gwen : Oh mais non ! Il est tout pourri mon manuscrit maintenant ! Comment je vais faire pour écrire la suite, hein ?

Se souvient de tous les mails écris par les lecteurs au cours de l'année passée qui demandaient la suite, suite qui n'a jamais été écrite…

De honte, je plante ma tête dans le sable comme une autruche.

Manque de bol, c'est de la terre, et je manque de me briser les cervicales quand ma petite tête vient heurter le sol.

J'ai du pot, y'avait pas de caillasses.

Je reste comme une idiote les fesses en l'air et la tête en bas le temps de reprendre mes esprits. C'est que j'ai entendu quelques cloches quand même.

Finalement, je décide de retrouver un semblant de dignité en me relevant. Je m'essuie la terre que j'ai dans les cheveux et sur le front quand un cri apeuré sort de ma bouche. Comme ça : « HIAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je fais un bond en arrière, la main sur le cœur tellement j'ai eu peur.

Gwen : Du… Du… Du… Dududu… Duo !

Je regarde ébahi le G-boy qui se tient en face de moi.

Heu… Il me fait peur.

Gwen : Yo man ! Ca fait un bail ! que je dis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Duo se contente de croiser les bras et de me regarder méchamment.

Gwen : Oui heu… Hmm… Alors comment ça va ? Bien ? Hmmm ?… Oui. Bon. Hmm. Que dire ? Heu… Konnichi wa ? Non ? … Bon, tant pis… Heu… Hi !

Duo ne dit toujours rien et continue de me fixer méchamment…

Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? J'ai rien fais pour mériter ça !

Bon, si, d'accord, j'ai abandonné cette pauvre fic pendant un an, je mérite un châtiment, je le reconnais, mais bon, zut-euh quoi ! J'ai ma vie moi aussi, hein ! J'ai le droit de vivre moi aussi ! Non mais oh ! Je ne…

Je vois soudain des larmes perler aux yeux de Duo.

J'en reste baba.

Gwen : Duo-chan… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? que je demande d'une voix douce (c'est si triste de voir un bisho pleurer, snif, rien que d'y penser… arf ! Mon cœur se serre…)

Duo se jette soudain dans mes bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Duo : GWEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN ! WAAAAAAAAH !

Je suis trop heureuse ! Je serre Duo dans mes bras, encore un petit peu et je pourrais poser mes mains sur ses fesses et…

Non. Non, non, non ! Mais à quoi je pense là ? Duo pleure là ! Il a mal, il souffre le pauvre chéri et moi je ne pense qu'à son postérieur ! Faut dire que ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu, gniéhéhé ! Woh ! Non ! Je suis une amie indigne, il faut que j'arrête !

Gwen : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon petit Duo ?

Duo : Heero il a pas été gentil avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Gwen : Ah bon ?

Je me remémore vite fait mon histoire.

Gwen : Tu veux dire que depuis que je suis partie vous n'avez pas… ?

Duo se recule, s'éloignant de mes petits bras (Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Duo ? Reste encore un peu !).

Duo : Mais si voyons ! Tu me prends pour un bon à rien ?

Gwen : Ah bon ! Je suis rassurée ! Mais alors il a fait quoi ?

Duo : Ben on était dans la chambre de Zechs et Wuffy et on parlait quoi… De sexe quoi… Et quand j'ai voulu faire une démonstration live éh ben Heero il a pas voulu.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Gwen : Ah ben tu m'étonnes qu'il ait pas voulu que tu l'embrasses en pub…

Je visualise alors la scène et j'en perds presque connaissance.

Duo : Yo, Gwen-chan ! fait Duo en me donnant une grande claque dans la gueule.

Gwen : Aill-euh ! Mais t'es un grand malade !

Duo : Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'étais pas en train de fantasmer ?

Gwen : Est-ce une raison suffisante pour frapper une femme ?

Duo : Parce que t'es une femme ?

Gwen : Pitié, on va pas revenir sur le sujet !

Duo : Ok… Mais bon, de quoi tu parlais là ?

Gwen : Comment ça de quoi je parlais ? … Ah oui. Ben t'écoutes rien ou quoi ? Je disais que c'était pas étonnant que Heero ait pas voulu t'embrasser en public quand tu connais sa personnalité.

Duo : Bah bien sûr qu'il a bien voulu m'embrasser, enfin !

Gwen : Que… Quoi ?

Duo : Mais, petite Gwen, après un an passé à mes côtés, tu crois qu'il est toujours frigide ?

Gwen : Heu… nan.

Duo : Voilà.

Gwen : Mais alors heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a refusé de faire ?

Duo : Ben en fait je l'ai XXX, ensuite je l'ai XXX sur le XXX, puis il m'a XXX, mais quand j'ai voulu le XXX et ben il a pas voulu ! J'ai insisté et à la fin il m'a collé une baigne. Il est méchant je le déteste !… Gwen ?… Gwen ? … Youhou ! T'es encore avec nous ?… Gwen ?

Gwen : …

Gwen : OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD !

Gwen : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Vlam ! Grande tarte dans la gueule. Décidément il a la main leste le Duo !

Gwen : Aill-euh ! Mais arrête de me frapper enfin !

Duo : Je viens de perdre deux dixième d'audition par ta faute ! J'ai plus d'oreille droite !

Gwen : M'en fous, c'est pas le sujet.

Duo : Tu parles !

Gwen : Mais… Heero… Il fait vraiment tout ça ? Tu viens pas de me monter un bateau là ?

Duo : Ouais, il fait tout ça ! Hé hé hé !

Gwen : Mais c'est devenu une vraie bête de sexe !

Duo : Ouais, et grâce à qui ?

Gwen : Parce que t'es fier de toi en plus ?

Duo : Ben ouais. Pourquoi je serais pas fier de moi ?

Gwen : Mais… mais… mais tu te rends compte ?

Duo : De quoi ?

Gwen : Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire nous ?

Duo : Quoi vous ?

Gwen : Bé nous quoi ! Comment on va faire si on a plus notre Heero torturé, silencieux, froid comme la glace ? Comment on va faire pour le décongeler maintenant, hein ? C'est plus drôle s'il est déjà tout dévergondé.

Duo : Ben… y'en a déjà qui ont écris des fics où Heero est un pro du sexe.

Gwen : C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas la majorité !

Duo : Et alors ? Tu pourrais essayer toi, tiens ! Ca te changerait.

Gwen : Non merci, j'ai déjà trop de fics en cours.

Duo : Pardon ?

Gwen : Quoi ?

Duo : Des fics en cours ?

Gwen d'une toute petite voix toute petite minuscule petite voix : … Ben heu… oui.

Duo : Alors tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps où tu nous as laissé tomber… T'écrivais autre chose ?

Je m'écarte un peu de Duo, sentant l'orage venir.

Gwen dans un murmure, un brin de panique dans la voix : Oui.

Duo reste stoïque. Je le regarde en retenant ma respiration. Que va-t-il faire ? Est-il en colère ? Est-ce qu'il essaye juste de me faire peur ?

Je le regarde incrédule sortir son cran d'arrêt.

Gwen qui parle en reculant : Heu… Duo-chan ?… Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça, là ? C'est dangereux tu sais ? Ca coupe, ce truc.

Ouh la la ! Ouh la la ! Il a son regard d'assassin. Ca ne va pas là ! Ca ne va pas DU TOUT !

Duo : Alors comme ça tu nous as ignoré pour te consacrer à d'autres ? fit-il en s'avançant vers moi, son arme à la main.

Gwen : Mais non ! C'est juste que…

Duo : Tu nous as été infidèle ?

Gwen : Pardon ! C'est juste que…

Duo : Et tu oses te présenter devant moi ?

Gwen : Mais c'était pour faire plaisir aux lectrices ! Pour…. HYAAAH ! Duo reste calme ! S'il te plaît calme toi !

Duo : Mais je suis calme, qu'il répond avec un sourire sauvage.

Gwen : Non. Non. Tu n'es pas calme. Tu es énervé, et c'est pas bien. Il faut pas ! Gentil le toutou, gentil !

Duo : T'AS DIT QUOI ?

Gwen : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ca va bien ! Mon courage a des limites et elles viennent d'être franchies ! Ni une ni deux je me retourne et je m'apprête à courir tête baissée et yeux fermés comme une dératée lorsque je rentre de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

J'ouvre les yeux et ma respiration s'arrête.

Heero : Salut Gwen-chan. Ca faisait un bail.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 02 août 2005.


End file.
